THREADS OF DESTINY
by Clay and Autumn
Summary: What will happen when an arrogant potter met a sweet country pumpkin? One believes true love but another denies it. Will two people from different polar minds and belief come to know the true meaning of love? Or end up with heart aches?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

 **It is not a sequel to 'BOYS OVER FLOWERS.' Though the characters are from the drama there is a little change in them. This story is inspired by one of my favorite story.**

 **CHARECTERS:**

 **So Yi Jung – a member of F4, 25 years old handsome young man, CEO of Won Sung Museum, who didn't believe in love. He lost his parents and had a sad past.**

 **Chu Ga Eul – a beautiful lady of 23 years old. Independent women. An orphan who lives with her aunt's family, who has been working as a kinder garden pottery teacher. A kind girl. She believes in soulmates and true love.**

 **Song Woo Bin – a member of F4, 26 years old handsome young man, CEO of the biggest construction company II Shin. And had a mafia background. A concerning buddy of F4.**

 **Ha Jae Kyung – 25 years old beautiful women, Gaeul's cousin.**

 **Yoon Ji Hoo – another member of F4, 25 years old handsome young man, CEO of Su Art gallery. A silent person of F4.**

 **Gu Jun Pyo- Leader of the F4, 26 years old handsome young man, CEO of SHINWA-biggest business company. An arrogant and at the same time a childish person.**

 **Gu Jan Di- Wife of Gu Jun Pyo. A simple and middle class woman who won Jun pyo's heart by her kind heart.**

 **Lee Bo Na- Yi Jung's elder sister.**

 **Lee Min Ha- Lee Bo Na's husband, Woo Bin's half brother, an advocate.**

 **Mr &Mrs. Ha –Ha Jae Kyung's parents. They own a bakery.**

 **So Sang Mi – Yi Jung's Grand mother.**

 **PREFACE:**

 **What will happen when an arrogant potter met a sweet country pumpkin? One believes true love but another denies it. Will two people from different polar minds and belief come to know the true meaning of love? Or end up with heart aches?**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The silent filled the whole plane, as everyone fell into sleep, except someone, the Mafia Prince, Woobin who just stared at the person who is sleeping on the opposite seat of Woobin, is his best friend, So Yijung. He just felt sorry for his friend. He was worried for his friend.

The person who has been sleeping infront of him is not the So Yijung whom he knew. Now he is a successful business man, a self build person with the arrogant attitude who builds a strong wall around his heart, and acts as a heartless person and a workaholic.

He wished that his friend will be as a happy and lively person as he used to be in school if that terrific day didn't come. As he remembers that day.

Eight years back,

At the F4 lounge,

It was a usual scene, Yijung entered the room as he could see that his friends were on their usual self, as Woobin and Junpyo were competing eachother, and the third one Jihooo where is he? Ah, as usual sleeping at the corner. A wicked bulb illuminated in his mind, he slowly went to his cupboard and brought something with him, he wanted to surprise the three of them.

When he returns, he saw his buddies didn't even know his presents. And without making any noise he just went to Junpyo and Woobin. Then he went to the front door and closed it without making any noise, then he opened the door, and stand at the door frame.

"Yeh Guys, whats up?" Yijung asked them to make them think that he just arrived for their hangout.

"Hai, Yijung," Junpyo and Woobin just told him and went to their game. Jihoo didn't budge to open his eyes.

"So guys what are you doing?" Yijung asked as he sat beside Woobin.

"Yijung don't distract us. We are competing eachother." Junpyo told him.

"I was just asking who is leading in the game." Yijung told him.

"Yah! Just shut your mouth Yijung. Because of you I lost my bonus." Junpyo yelled at him.

Yijung went to Jihoo and bring his guitar with him and started to tune the strings. And everything went as he planned they didn't know about his prank. It is a perfect timing.

"Junpyo there is a spider moving around your feet" Yijung told Junpyo with a panic tone.

"Spider…." Junpyo yelled and jumped and ran around the lounge. Junpyo's yell makes Woobin startled. And Junpyo's yell wakes the sleeping prince who just gets up with a panic expression drawing on his face.

"Yah, what happened why are you yelling." Jihoo asked him.

Junpyo mouthed the word spider but the sound didn't come. Actually all the F4 have phobia for spider. When the others gets Junpyo's information, the two of them make another yell as they went to stand on the sofa.

A flash make them wince they just followed the flash and found Yijung with a white Camera with a large smile. Yijung just stared at the photo which he took and couldn't help he just burst into laugh.

The three of them couldn't know what is happening. Why didn't Yijung panic over the spider as he also has the Phobia. Yijung just smirked at them.

"Wow thanks for the epic expression guys" Yijung kissed his camera and held it in front of his friends.

Only then they came to sense as they watched Yijung's action.

"YIJUNG….." the three guys yelled at him and chased him.

Yijung knew his friend well so he just ran out from the lounge and ran towards the parking area with his camera.

"Yah Yijung, stop." Jihoo yelled at him.

"Today you are dead meat, yah stop it So Yijung, don't run." Junpyo yelled at him.

"Yah Yijung please delete that photo, if you leak that picture, I swear I will kill you." Woobin yelled at him.

"For that you guys have to catch me first." Yijung yelled at them showing his dimple smile while running. (but we didn't know then that would be the last time we could see his heart warming smile, a genuine one.)

When Yijung went to his car and started it, and he drove off from there.

With the heavy panting the three guys reached the parking area.

"Seriously, how could he slip away from us." Woobin told him.

"We have to delete the picture before he could show it to Jandi." Junpyo told him.

"For that we have to catch him." Jihoo told them.

They also get into the car and started to follow him but before they could start the car, few cars were stopped in front of their cars, With a panic expression came out with his men.

Woobin knew something is wrong with the expression of his Father, and immediately came out from his car and the other two followed him.

"Woobin where is Yijung? Is he not with you guys?" asked them wasting no time.

"He just left. Dad what happened why are you tensed. Is he in danger." Woobin asked him.

"Do you know where is he going to?" asked him.

"No" they told him. "But I could check it." Woobin told him and called Yijung, but his phone is engaged and checked Yijung's wareabouts with the help of the gprs. "According to GPRS, he is heading towards our beach house." Woobin told him.

"No, he won't?" Woobin father told him.

Just then another car stopped and a man came towards him.

"Sir, left with Young master in his car." The man informed him.

"Oh no they couldn't" with that Woobin's father hopped his car and left.

"Dad….." Woobin yelled but no response.

"Woobin, What is happening?" Jihoo asked him.

"I don't know, but I think Something is wrong." Woobin told them and headed towards his car. Others went to the same car and started the car and followed his father. Meanwhile he called one of his father men to ask about the matter.

" , it's Woobin I want to know what's going on." Woobin asked the man on the phone.

"I could only say, So family is in danger. Apart from that I couldn't know anything." That man answered him.

We reached Yijung's house. And we hurried into the house as we heard a shooting sound, and we could only find Yijung and his whole family on the floor. At one point we thought that we lost Yijung literally. And I could say we lost our lovely, jovial friend.

"Yijung….." we three yelled and went to him.

"He is alive. I think he just fainted." Woobin's dad told us as he was the one who was checking Yijung's pulse. And turned to check Bona.

I held Yijung's hand and tries to wake him.

"Bona…, wake up…, Hajin…. start the car, immediately. And told Yoon uncle to get ready, it's an emergency. Guys bring him to the hospital." And he carried Bona in his arms, and we could see that she was heavly wounded.

We took him to the hospital.

A couple of days after when we got out from the hospital, it was for Yijung's parents funeral. Everything changed, as Bona was on the wheel chair as she lost her leg because the bullets didn't leave any choice. Yijung lost his brightness. We lost our cute, charming friend.

End of the flash back.

"I wish I could bring back my friend. God atleast please send someone into his life who could bring back our friend." He thought as he prayed to God.


	3. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

The air filled with the fragrance of the roses and the birds creates a nice melody, slowly the morning sun races wakes her from her sleep, she slowly opens her eyes and mesmerized by the beauty of her surroundings. She saw the scenery with awe. She couldn't control her enjoyment as she twirled around the place and makes some dance moves. Suddenly she heard a sound. She followed the sound and found a pottery wheel with a half finished vase nearby. She searched for the person who had been making the vase.

But no one is there, she looked at the vase which caught her eyes which speaks a lot to her, she notes the details the longing for the happiness and sadness which are the meaning the vase hides in it and she sits at the pottery wheel and decided to finish the vase by adding the happiness which has been missing before which is also the longing of the previous potter tries to find.

She has been making the vase then suddenly a slight breeze touched her cheeks and her heart beat increased high. Slowly her concentration left her as the vase is going to distorting, but before she could lose her full conscious she heard someone's voice.

 **"You are putting too much pressure on your wrist"** the voice told her. She has turned off the wheel and looked up to find the voice but only found a masculine shadow which has been the result of the sun races. And she tries to see the person by adjusting her vision. She stands and she is going to saw the face but when she opens her eyes she could only saw the races sun came through the bus window.

She comes to her conclusion that she has been dreaming. She just looked at the sky and thought to herself "Where are you my love. When will you come to me." She smiled to herself as she recalled her dream.

"Gaeul, why are you smiling to yourself, is everything ok." Jaekyung asked her.

"Nothing, Unni, I'm ok, It's just..I had a sweet dream." She told her.

"Again, So tell me atleast this time did you saw his face." Jaekyung teased her.

"No, Unni. But Unni this time he had speak to me." She told her.

"Yah, Gaeul when will you stop dreaming about the fairy tales" she told her.

"Unni…" Gaeul warned her.

"I'm conveying the fact. So tell me if you are confident about your soulmate thing whatever, then where is he now?" She asked her. Gaeul asked her.

"I don't know where he is now may be he is living in this country or other country, may be he sails in ocean or(She heard a flight sound, she saw a flight which has been flying in the sky. She pointed her finger to the flight)(Do you guys know that flight was the one in which Yijung travels) he may be on that flight. But where ever he may be, when the right time comes he will come to me" Gaeul told her.

Gaeul turned her view towards the window and starts to amuse the views, by saying the words to the sky in her mind, 'Where are you my destined soul?'


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I just closed my eyes as I sat on the plane's seat, I was running away from everyone. I closed my eyes because I want to escape from everyone. I know my friends tries to cheer me up, and they want to bring back the old Yijung. But that won't happen. That person was dead that day when he had buried his person. I also wish I could go back to that time and save my parents, but that won't happen ever. Be cause of my helplessness and carelessness I lost everything that day. That day, it was a nightmare.

 **Flash back**

FROM YIJUNG PERSPECTIVE:

As I started the car I could see that my friends were running after me. I could only smile as I picturise the expression of my friends. When I was heading to the entrance suddenly a girl came into my tracks and I stepped on my break immediately and the car stopped before I could hit the person. When I opened my eyes I heard a knock on my window.

"Yah Yijung, do you want me to complain about you to mom." saying this that girl hopped on my passenger seat.

"You won't" Yijung told her.

"So why are you driving the car so fast?" she asked him.

"They are chasing me." Yijung told her.

"Who?" She asked him.

"Three idiots of the F4." Yijung told her with a smirk.

"Yah, what you did this time." She asked him.

Yijung narrated the story to her and she also burst into laughter. And he showed the photo to her.

"Really it is an epic picture. But something is missing in it." She asked him.

"What is missing?" Yijung asked her.

"The F4's Potter is missing in this picture. If he could be in it then it would be a complete one. But don't worry I would make sure next time you will also be in that picture" She winked at him.

"Yah Noona" Yijung yelled at her. (yes that girl is really Yijung's elder sister SO BO NA)

"Yijung, do you have your phone I want to speak to Harry, my mobile battery went off." She asked him.

"Sure. And when will be the wedding." Yijung asked her.

"I'm not sure but may be in autumn." Bona told him.

"I love that season." Yijung told her.

And she called her fiancé and talked. They have been talking non stop. I could occasionally rolled my eyes and could observe my sister, she is happy.

When we reached our beach house I felt strange as the front gate was already opened and there is no security. I looked around, silent fell around us. I just parked my car and turned to my sister.

"Noona" I called her, but she is busy on the phone, and I nudged her and she cut the call.

"What do you want your phone? Here take it." She handed me my mobile and went to open the door. But I stopped her.

"No, Noona something is feisty here." I told her.

"Yah your tricks wont work on me." She told me.

"Noona I'm not kidding our house never been this silent, and there is no security at the gate and I couldn't see any guards till I entered." I explained her.

I could see her panic expression.

"What are we going to do?" Bona asked me

"Noona, you stay here, and I'll go first and check the situation." I told her.

"No I won't let you go, it would be dangerous." She told me.

"Noona I have to findout what is happening here. So I have to go. But you have to stay here no matter what would happen. Arrasso ."I told her and she just nodded her head.

I didn't make any scene and walked towards the front door and the door was already opened and when I entered into the living room I could saw the ceramic pieces and the glass pieces were shattered around the living room. As fear filled my heart I examined the living room then suddenly I saw a pair of leg behind a sofa, with shivering I went there and their lay my mother in a blood pool with my father. I gasped, felt that the earth under my feet was gone.

"No, Omma, Appa, it's not real. You are acting to make fun of me, right. Its not going to work just wake up." I told these words while shuttering and poked them. But there is no reaction.

"You guys can't do this. No you can't. Mom wont you help me to find my princess." I told her.

I was speaking incoherent sentences, I didn't beware of the situation.

"Jungahhh….. "I could hear my sister's yell, and turned my head towards the voice. But before I could register what is happening my sister came in front of me and pushed me.

When I turned and looked at my sister, she was crying while holding her wounded leg, she just there, with wounded leg and crying in pain.

"Noona…" I yelled and went to her.

"No Yijung don't come just laydown." Bona told me.

Then suddenly we heard some foot steps and someone shot few bullets. I closed my eyes as I couldn't control the shock.

When I opened my eyes I could see my three buddies were around me.

"Yijung, are you ok?" Jihoo asked him.

Then suddenly all the incidents flashed in my mind and he shivered with shock.

"Noona, guys where is Noona? I wanted to see her." I asked them and gets up to go.

"Relax Yijung, She is fine, No life threat for her. She will be fine." Woobin told me and held me.

"I want to see her, Now…." I yelled and shakes his hand away (I want to see her.)

"Yijung she is in observation. You can't see her now." Jihoo reasoned out.

After ten minutes, someone came into the room, a nurse.

"Miss. So wants to see ." she told them.

Then we reached the room and I could see her.

She was laying there, there is a mixture of emotion written all over her face, happiness, sadness, pain.

"Yijung…." She called my name.

"Noona" I went to her and hugged her, and cried, she also cried and then she consoled me.

"Yijung, don't cry it doesn't suits you." She told me with a smile. I could say that she was making me relax.

"Noona. Omma and Appa…." I only utter.

Then a doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling Miss." The doctor asked my sister.

"I'm ok doctor." Bona told him.

"Miss you have to take a complete rest atleast for three months. After that we could fix the artificial leg." Doctor told her.

" Fixing artificial leg…. What is happening here." I asked them.

"Yijung calm down. It's nothing serious." Bona told me trying to control her tears.

"I want the truth. What is it, doctor is speaking about artificial leg." I asked her, her tears flood on her cheeks.

"Yijung noona lost her left leg." Jihoo told me, as he put his hands on my shoulder.

"No….." I yelled.

"Jungahh stop it, this is hospital. And Im ok." My sister told me trying to portrait as a bold person. I collapsed on her arms as I cried.

"It's all my fault if you couldn't push me then it won't happen. It's all my fault." I told her.

"Jungahh It's not your fault. If I could not come then you won't be here. I lost mom and dad, If I lost you I couldn't bear that pain. It's just a leg, and won't you be my side when I want support." She asked me.

"I'll never left your side. I'll be your another leg." I told her.

Two days after we went for our parents funeral. After that everything changed in my life. After the funeral I met Mr. Song who wanted to meet me he was very upset and very furious.

"Uncle. What happen. Why are you furious." I asked him.

"Yijung, it's about your parents death." He starts.

"Uncle, is the police already caught the robbers." YiJung asked him with furious.

"Yijung your parents were not murdered for money." He told me.

"Then….."I asked him.

"Your Uncle Wang …. Who was behind everything." He told me.

"But why?" I asked him.

"For the museum. Your grandfather decided to give all the rights to your father after hearing your achievement in pottery. And your uncle couldn't want that happen so he killed them." He told me.

"Just for the museum," I asked him.

Soon we heard foot steps. When I turned I saw my parents murderer. He came with flowers for my parents funeral.

I just went to him and punched him on his cheek.

"You. How could you kill my parents." I yelled at him while punching him.

His body guards and came and separated us.

"So you knew." asked me.

"Yes I knew. Why did you kill them? My father loved you as his own brother. Then why?" I asked him.

"Because of you" he yelled at me.

"Because of me. But I didn't do anything" I told him.

"Yes because of you. You won the UNESCO title and ruined my dream. First your dad who came between me and my dream, and now you came and because of you my son failed to achieve the title which has been my dream but you ruined my dream." He told me.

"Dream?" I asked him.

"Yes. Dream, the museum. Do you know how much hardwork I put for the museum but that oldman just decided to give the museum to your dad who left everything just for a girl. I was the one who managed everything, when your dad left everything for your mother. But suddenly the oldman forget my hardwork and decided to give the museum to your father because of your achievement. He was very proud of you when you won the young ceramist award. He just through away my hardwork. You know it was my dream to won the museum, because of that I was the one who separated your family. I was the one who created misunderstanding between your father and grandfather. And now my dream has been about to come true by my son's achievement but my dreams were ruined when you won the title. And my son also went to depression because of you, so I made a plan to kill your whole family, but you and your sister were lucky. And I already won the museum by giving a good sleep for your grandfather, he is in coma and never get conscious until my doctors stop giving him the drug." He told with a evil smile.

"You…. I won't leave you." I roared and went to him.

"You, a little guy. What would you do? Even the mafia king couldn't do anything. Just go and play with your friends." He told him.

"Just wait and watch how this little guy plays. I'll snatch everything from you, including your dream. I'll make your life miserable. Just be ready to collect your payments for your deeds." I warned him.

"That will never happen." he told me with a smirk and left the place.

After that my total life changed as the year passed I won the Museum and and presented the evidences of my parents death but he had been killed himself before he could get caught. Now I am one of the best business men in Korea, but something is missing in my life. But I don't know what is it?

"And my only wish is my sister's and my friends happiness. I was living only for them, I already lost my parents and I don't want to lose anyone. And I'll protect them from the harms, for that I have to be strong and powerful."

The flight landed and Woobin waked up everyone.

"Guys wake up we are landed"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER4**

At bus.

"Gaeul, wake up we are nearly reached Seoul." Jaekyung wakes her up.

The bus came to halt.

"Ok let's go." Jaekyung told her and picked their things and hired a taxi.

"Did you have uncle's address." Gaeul asked her.

"No. I thought you have the address." Jaekyung told her.

"Unni…what are we going to do then?" Gaeul asked her.

"Relax my princess, I just kidding I have the address so don't worry." Jaekyung told her.

"You… wait I will get you next time." Gaeul told her.

The taxi left them in front of a porridge shop.

A bulb lightened in their mind, they entered into the shop and find only a lady who has been their age, she is wearing an apron, but her clothes under the apron was not suits her job, they seem very rich.

"Anneyong, what would you like to have." She asked them.

"Two pumpkin porridge." Gaeul told her.

That girl gave their porridges. Jaekyung just took a spoon and tasted it. Then she spited the porridge and starts to scold the chef.

"It is pumkin porridge. Do you know how the pumpkin porridge should taste"

"Mam our porridge is the number one porridge in seoul." The girl told her.

"So You mean I'm a lier."

"No mam I'm didn't mean that way" that girl told her.

"Who is the chef, I want to see the chef, I'm going to report about this shop" Jaekyung yelled and the girl tries to compose Jaekyung, but she didn't stop her yelling as she increased her voice.

"Please mam, calm down, I will call him. Please sit down." That girl told her and went to the kitchen.

"Master, problem, there is a customer who is abusing your porridge and wants to see you." she told him

"Who will that be" he went out from the kitchen and reached their table.

Two of them hide their faces behind the newspaper.

"Mam, you are looking for me, did I made any mistakes in our porridge, do you want me to cook a fresh one more spice or salt." He asked.

"You did a great mistake, it is a pumpkin porridge, but we couldn't find any pumpkin in our porridge, you just make a plain porridge and just mixed some pumpkin juice and named it as pumpkin porridge." Jaekyung told him without removing her paper.

"Yah who are you? do you even know about porridge. Do you know about me and my cooking?" Bongju asked her.

"I know everything. But you didn't even know about your nephews." Jaekyung told him as the two of them removed the news paper from their face. Bongju stared at them because of the shock.

"Uncle….are you ok." Jaekyung and Gaeul asked him with concern.

"Gaaaaaaaeul, JJJJJJJJJJJJJaeeeekyung… What are you doing here?" Bongju asked them shuttering.

"Yah, Uncle don't you know any manners, is it a way you welcome your nephews" Jaekyung asked him.

"Jaekyung, don't you know how to speak to elders. Now come here and give me my hugs." He told them.

"Excuse me, what's happening here? uncle, nephew?" the waitress asked them.

"Oh sorry, Jandi, these are my sister's daughters, this is Gaeul and that is Jaekyung." He introduced them.

"Anneyong, I'm Jandi, nice to meet you girls" Jandi told them.

"Anneyoung" they greeted her.

"Mmmm, Coffee?" Jandi asked them to break the silence.

"Wow, that would be perfect." Jaekyung told her.

Meanwhile Bongju asked about his sister and brother in law. The coffee arrived and they have the coffee with a little conversation, Jandi also joined them with Gaeul's request.

"So, girls now come to the matter. What are you two doing here in Seoul?" he asked them.

"We are eloped from our house." Gaeul told him. Bongju spitted his coffee.

"What? you guys eloped. Do you have any sense. How could you girls do this? Did you know the seriousness of the elopement. Where are the guys?" he asked them.

"Guys? Uncle we are just kidding, we both came here for our career." Gaeul told him.

"You guys will never change, just no more heart attacks" he warned them.

"Ok." Gaeul told her.

"So tell me the reason of your visit." He asked them.

"Uncle Gaeul got six month internship at Woo Sung Museum." Jaekyung told him.

"Woo Sung Museum…..as 's" Jandi and Bongju asked at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5

Its been long. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I have been busy with my other fanfictions. Please give your supports and thoughts through reviews. And here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

"F4" Gaeul and Jaekyung asked them.

"Yes F4. My father in law , and his three friends , and were school friends and they called themselves as F4. they came from high class background but they wanted to prove themselves and they left their house and begins their own business. And they decided to live like a family as they didn't have their original family, and the four of them lived under a roof and named the family as F4 family. And after the birth of their children the name has been transferred to them and now they are the new generation of the F4. they were thick friends and will do everything for their friends."

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door. A person enetered the shop.

"We are closed today" Jandi told the person with out seeing him.

"Yah….. " Jandi yelled at the person who held her wrist and pulled her with him.

And soon Jandi was pulled by the person who just entered the shop. Jandi was shocked at first when a person pulled her by her hand, but when she saw the person face her shock turned into surprise but before she could react something happened.

(Do you guys know what exactly happened.)

The person was laying on the floor with no time, as Jaekyung gave him a high kick (Just the one like Jandi's kick to Junpyo.)

"don't dare to do the same thing with other girls. Get that." Jaekyung warned him as soon as that person landed on the floor.

"Oppa.. are you alright?" Jandi asked the person who is on the floor.

"I'm fine Jandi." Saying that Woobin gets up.

"Sunbae? Jandi do you know him?" Jaekyung asked her.

"Yes. he is Song Woobin, my Oppa, one of the F4. he is like my eldest brother" Jandi told her as she tries to help him.

"Oh. I'm sorry though I'm not bit guilty about what happened?" Jaekyung told him.

"What?" Woobin asked amazed.

"Jaekyung." Her uncle warned her.

"You have just acted like kidnapper as you were entered and you just took her with you." Jaekyung told him.

"In which angle, do I look like a kidnapper to you?" Woobin asked her.

"Your whole look?" she told him.

"Unbelivable." Woobin muttered.

"Guys would you please stop and Woobin Sunbae and Jaekyung just forget about what happened. Oppa meet my new friends, its Jaekyung" Jandi introduced them.

But the two of them were just through staggers at eachother.

"And its her cousin Gaeul. They are our master's nieces." Jandi told him.

And Gaeul gave him a warming smile and he returned her gesture.

"Now Sunbae tell me what are you doing here?" Jandi asked him.

"I came here to fetch you as your lovable husband couldn't tolerate your separation and I came here instead of him to avoid his fandom." Woobin told her as he eyed Jaekyung.

Jaekyung's expression changed into some kind of embaresment but she hide it.

"That guy…. Did he arrived? Where is he?" she asked him.

"not only him Jihoo is also in the car." Woobin informed her.

"And Yijung Sunbae?" she asked him.

"He just left for office saying he has important work that he have been away from two days." Woobin told her.

"How the trip went did you have any improvement?" She asked him.

"Nope." Woobin told her with a sad expression.

Just then Woobin's mobile rang, and that was our impatient Junpyo, he just shakes his head.

"Its your crazy Husband. Lets go before he create another scene infront of the public." Woobin told her.

"You are right Oppa. Master I will come some other time." Jandi told him.

"Its ok Jandi bye. Take care say hello to everyone. Woobin say hi to Jihoo." Bongju told him.

"Gaeul and Jaekyung see you soon bye." Jandi told them and wentoutside.

"Bye Jandi." The two girls told her.

Woobin gave a last look at Jaekyung and left the shop with Woobin.

 **Sorry guys it's a short chapter, and I'm sure the next chapter would be a long one and I know some of you guys are eagerly waiting for Soulmates encounter. And i have been thinking of that too and just wait for the encounter. As the saying itself says that "the great thing came to those who waits." See you soon, and have a nice day. Eagerly waiting for your reviews. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter.

Review please

Chapter 6

Jandi and Woobin went to the car, and before Jandi could open the car door, Junpyo just open the door and pulled her into the car.

Woobin and Jihoo could not control their laughter as Jandi started to hit him. Woobin went to the front seat and Jihoo has been driving the car.(Just remember he didn't lost his parents so he didn't fear of cars.)

"Yah I have been missing you for two days and here you are hitting me." Junpyo yelled at her.

"Yah why are you yelling at me? Didn't I tell you, don't act like a toddler. And don't give me orders." Jandi threatened him.

"I.. was just doing that because I missed you." Junpyo told her in a sad voice.

"I also missed you. but I didn't do the crazy things like you?" Jandi told him.

"So you missed me?" Junpyo smirked at her.

"Aish…." Jandi blushed.

Junpyo hugged her.

"Ok love birds why don't you guys start this thing after we reach our home." Woobin teased them and Junpyo threw a book at him.

All of them entered into the F4 mansion, as soon as they entered into the Mansion they found Yijung's car is leaving the mansion. And everyone looked at eachother and they already knew what would have happened. And they were welcomed by a beautiful smile which has been giving by a beautiful lady.

"So did you guys missed me or not?" Bona asked them.

"Noona," the three guys chorused.

And went to greet her. First Jihoo went to her and click a photo of her, she was surprised and she gave him a light slap on his arm and hugged him.

"I missed you Noona, and how are you." Jihoo asked him.

"I'm fine. Won't you stop your photography and filming now and then." Jihoo told her.

"How could I miss to capture the beautiful things around me." Jihoo winked at her.

"Smooth talker. Just stop your sweet talks with Hani." She gave him a friendly warning.

Then Junpyo went to her and gave her his hug.

"How are you Noona?" He asked her.

"I'm fine did you enjoy the trip?" She asked him.

"Not fully you already know that." Junpyo told her.

And her happy face turned into a gloomy one but before that Woobin went to her and gave her his hug.

"No, Noona, you promised us. No gloomy face. and we will definitely bring him back. And now give me your hundred watts smile. Because you looks ugly when you were gloomy." Woobin told her.

"Yah. What did you say?" she demands him and went to gave him a slap on his cheek then she found a bruise on his cheek.

"Woobin what happened to your cheeks." Bona asked him as she touched his cheek.

"Oh that is nothing." Woobin told her, trying to cover his face.

Then only the others looked at his cheek and found bruise on his cheek.

"Oppa did that kick gave you bruise?" Jandi asked him.

"Kick? Who?" Bona asked them.

"Nothing big it's just a bruise and it will be alright in few hours so don't worry." Woobin assured them.

"Jandi tell me who kicked him?" Junpyo asked her.

"Junpyo just stop it, it's not a big deal." Woobin told him.

"Not a big deal, you are my friend and a person kicked you and it will give a bruise on your cheek. Jandi tell me who is he? And I will make his life hell." Junpyo demaned her.

"Jandi don't tell him." Woobin told her.

"Junpyo it's all your fault in the first place. If you didn't force Oppa to bring me, then he won't receive a high kick from her." Jandi told him.

"Her" Bona and Jihoo asked at the same time and they just stared at Woobin and burst into laughter.

"Her. So Our Don Juan got a kick from a girl." Jihoo teased him.

"Why did she give you the high kick?" Bona asked him.

"Its all because of him" Woobin looked at Junpyo.

"Me?" Junpyo asked him.

"Yes you told me to drag your wife by your style. And I went and dragged her, but that girl misunderstood me for a kidnapper and kicked me." Woobin told him and throw a pillow at him which has been on the sofa.

And the others burst into laughter.

"Yah stop it already its not a joke." Woobin told them.

"Ok. Stop it guys." Bona told the others while she controls her laughter.

"Noona." Woobin wined at her.

"Sorry Woobin. So now tell me how it feels." She asked him.

"Noona. Stop it already." Woobin told her.

"Yah I just want to know because only then we have to prepare for the upcoming events." Bona asked him.

"Upcoming events?" Woobin asked her confused.

"Yes. Upcoming events. Jihoo did you remember its like a Tejavu?" Bona asked him.

"I remember how couldn't I, its just like Junpyo and Jandi's encounter as Jandi gave him a high kick for his prank." Jihoo told them and gave Woobin a knowing smile.

"Hell.. no. it can't be like that." Woobin told them.

"Who knows what will happen in the future. We didn't even except that Jandi's one kick made Junpyo fell for twice. Once on earth and another time in love with her." Bona winked at him.

"Now I'm just curious" Jihoo told them.

"Why are you curious?" Woobin asked him.

"Just to know about your girl. Is she beautiful?" Jihoo asked him.

"Yah she is not my girl." Woobin told him.

"what about my second question. Is she beautiful or not." Jihoo asked him.

"Beautiful my foot. She is the exact opposite to the girls of my taste, she has short hair, lean body, angry face, tom boy attitude. She is far away for my taste to like." Woobin told him.

Jihoo just smiled at himself(something something. Woobin never talked about this detailed about a girl to them.)

" Yah Woobin stop it. Jandi you tell me. Who she is? how she looks?" Bona asked her.

Woobin's attention went to Jandi after this question.

"Unni, I really not knew her a lot. I just met her in the morning." Jandi told her.

"You met her in the morning and she kicked him for you?" Bona asked her.

"Yes Unni. I think she is overprotective. Jaekyung, Ha Jaekyung is her name our Porridge shop Master's niece. And she is beautiful in her ways. She has a short shiny black hair and she also has a beautiful smile. Though she acts like a tomboy, she is very sweet and kind in her ways. we decided to become friends after finding out that our personalities were very similar." Jandi told her.

"That explines for the kick." Woobin muttered.

"Oppa what did you said?" Jandi asked him.

"You girls have very similar personalities giving away the highkicks." Woobin told her.

Another round of laughter erupted.

"Did I miss something." Lee Min Ha asked as he entered into the hall.

"Hyung" Jihoo, Woobin and Junpyo chorused. And followed by Bona gave her husband a hug.

"So now tell me what is going on here." he asked them.

Woobin just shaked his head and mouthed the others to not to tell him.

"That's a nice story. Your brother…." She was cutoff by Woobin.

"Noona.. no." Woobin stopped her.

"Woobin stop it. Tell me what did he did this time? Yah are you went back to your old ways." Minha asked him.

"No." Woobin told him.

"Do you know your brother the great Don Juan / the mafia prince got a kick from a girl." Bona told him.

"What? Woobin is it true?" he asked him.

"Aish.." with that Woobin went to his room.

"Yah where are you going?" Minha asked him.

"To my room. To save myself from your assumption and teasing." Woobin asked him and went towards his room.

"Yah stop I want to tell you something. Its important." Minha told him.

"What? " Woobin turned and looked at his brother without interest.

" I informed Appa about Bona's body guard 's resignation because of her wedding. and he told me to inform you about new bodyguard." Minha told him.

"Guys why don't you stop about finding a bodyguard for me. I can do fine by myself." Bona told them.

"No. we are appointing a new bodyguard for you. Hyung I will check into our skillful bodyguard lists." Woobin told him.

"Don't tress yourself for that. Dad told me, he already selected a candidate for the post she will come to your office tomorrow at 10 O' clock. He told me he will meet you tomorrow before he fly to join his friends in China. And he also gave this letter to me to give it to you for your further work." He handed him a letter.

"So already stopped working?" he asked his brother.

"She just quit in this morning." He answered him.

"Ok I think its my time to take leave from you guys" Bona told them and gets up.

"Where are you going?" Minha asked her.

"To Museum where else." She answered.

"why don't you take leave today and you didn't have your bodyguard." Minha told her.

" Could you please spare me this time please. I have to make arrangements for the internships." She begged them.

"If you have very important work then why don't I accompany you. Noona just wait ten minutes for me I'll take a shower and join you. and today I'm the Prince Song will serve as a bodyguard for you." Woobin told her.

"Yah why it is you. No. Noona why don't I join you." Junpyo asked her.

"You already need two bodyguards for saving you from your fangirls. Noona what about me?" Jihoo asked her.

"Guys don't you tiered of the long flight. Just go and rest." Bon atold them.

"No. Noona, I'm not tierd." Woobin started, and the others also tries to open their mouths but cut off by her.

"Enough. Stop it guys, don't act like Yijung. I already had enough of it. To having an overprotective and workaholic brother. Just don't repeat his actions. Just live your life normally." Bona shouted at them.

"Bona. Calm down." Minha told her placing his hand at her shoulder.

"What he did this time?" He asked her.

"He just came half and hour before and greeted me and asked about my health and handed me the thing I asked him, and went for his work. He just came to me straight from the airport to know about me and my needs. He came here just to check on me. He didn't even have breakfast. He cares for me and my happiness I know but why can't he cares for himself and his happiness. I'm tiered of it. I want my brother back, I want to see his original smile not the fake one he gave to me just for my satisfaction or to the camera. Its already been eight years, I last heard his care free laugh I really missed his mocks his little pranks." She sobbed as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Bona don't worry we are here and we will definitely bring back his happy smile. I promise you." He consoled her.

Just then her mobile phone rang and it was Yijung. She took a deep breath and attend the call.

"Noona, why didn't you tell me that 's already stopped working." Yijung asked her.

"Only this morning she left the work. I was the one who told her to stop working because she just had few days for her wedding." She told him in a firm voice.

"Uncle Song told informed me that he will appoint a new bodyguard for you tomorrow so I have cancelled all of your meetings and your secretary will take care off the other things so don't worry about the work just stay at home you have your holiday." Yijung told her and the last part was to try to make some joke but failed.

"Now you are starting to give me orders." Bona asked him.

"Its not an order. My request or pleading. And your eyes looked very tired and I knew you were not having good sleep, check out the dark circles, so take rest." He told her(A very obserever.)

"And what about you and your looks?" she asked him.

"Noona the clients are waiting for me. I will call you later." With that he cut the call.

"Junga, junga." She heard no answer.

"Aish that jerk." She mumbled.

"So what?" Minha asked her.

"My boss brother gave me a dayoff from work as he knew about me not having a bodyguard." Bona told him.

"So Guys you were came from a long flight. And you need rest. Go to your room and take rest and don't make my darling worry." He told them and everyone obeyed him.

And he lift Bona in his arms.

"Yah what are you doing?" Bona asked him.

"Not only your lovable brother but I also noticed the dark circles around your eyes so you have to take rest." He told her and took her to their room and placed her in bed and started to hum a tune.

"You know I think I'm so lucky to have you and Junga in my life. I love you Oppa." She told him.

"Its my luck to have you in my life and now close your eyes and go to sleep." He told her.

And in few minutes a good sleep caught her eyes.

 _ **So did you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Have a good day.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys…. long time no see?**

 **I'm really sorry for the late updates.**

 **I have been busy with my college admission.**

 **Here is the next chapter guys, hope you will like it.**

CHAPTER 7

At Porridge shop.

Once Jandi and Woobin left the shop Bongju just started to scold his nieces.

"Yah Jaekyung do you know whom you were dealing with?" he asked her.

"Is it very important right now. I'm sorry I'm not in the mood of wasting my time speaking about a jerk." Jaekyung told him.

"Yah don't call him like that? he is one of the F4." He started.

"Enough of the F4s history. And I'm not interested in anymore story." She told him.

"Aish these girls will be my death wish." He muttered.

"So when are you going to bring us to your house?" Gaeul asked him.

"House. Actually I have rented the house for a couple." He told them.

"What?" the two girls asked him.

"I rented the house for a couple." He told them again.

"Then where are you living." Gaeul asked him.

"There is a room backside this shop and I have been living here as the house was very big for me and its very difficult for me to took care of that house as I have been busy in the shop. So I thought that may be I could rent the place." He told them.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Gaeul asked Jaekyung.

"If I knew that you girls are coming here I wouldn't rent the house." He told them.

"It's ok uncle its not your fault. I think our time is not good." Gaeul told him.

"Don't worry Gaeul. We only have to manage today, and my master told me that my new boss would give us an accommodation" Jaekyng remembered her master's words.

"Oh my god I really forget about that too." Gaeul told her.

"Yah what are you speaking?" Bongju asked them.

"Why would I tell you?" Jaekyung asked him.

"Yah. I'm your uncle and you have to answer my questions." He demanded.

"Uncle. The great uncle who couldn't give accommodation to his nieces." Jaekyung teased him.

"Yah. Don't mock me" he warned them and went to the kitchen.

" Jaekyung, starting tomorrow our life would be busy as we are going to start work. I think I would like to visit the museum where I'm going to spent my other six months." Gaeul told her.

"Yah. You are going there tomorrow. Why are you pestering to visit the museum." She asked her.

"Then what are we going to do today." Gaeul asked her.

"How about an hangout over the city. It would be refreshing for us." Jaekyung told her.

"I like the idea." Gaeul told her.

"So why are we waiting here lets go." Jaekyung told her as she gets up from the chair and pulled Gaeul with her.

"Uncle we are going to the sight seeing. And thanks for the bike keys." Jaekyung yelled.

Bongju just came from the kitchen and sat there like a statue he didn't know what is happening around him. Theses two girls are really insane and surely will make him too soon if they around him..

"Seeing the keys I thought that he would have a new bike, but I'm disappointed. What is it? Is he really our uncle, his taste and his bike, I think he is not our uncle but our grandfather." Jaekyung whinned as she looked at his uncle's muppet.

"Yah why are you whinning lest go? we already know uncle's love for the old and ancient things. If you ask me its not bad at all. I like it. Lets go before uncle come and scolds you." Gaeul told her.

"I would walk around the whole city rather riding this thing." Jaekyung told her.

"Then give me the keys. I will ride. I always wanted to ride a bike like this." Gaeul told her.

"You old fashioned freak. Gaeul how about we call a cab." Jaekyung suggested her.

"Just give me the keys." Gaeul told her and took the keys from her and started the bike.

They just roamed the whole city, especially some famous places. While wandering the city they just went to a mall there Gaeul's eyes caught something "find your destiny here." Gaeul as romantic lover dragged Jaekyug towards a cabin.

"Yah. GAeul where are you dragging me?" Jaekyung asked her.

"look there. I want to know my destiny." Gaeul told her.

They entered into the cabin and there sat a lady who smiled at them.

"wow beautiful girls, take your seat. Give your hands." She asked Gaeul.

"Interesting. You are here to know about your destiny right." The lady asked her.

"Yes." GAeul nodded her head and looked at Jaekyung saying she just said the right thing.

"the booth itself said that." Jaekyung told her.

Gaeul just ignored her and looked at the lady.

"Wow Soulmates believer?" the lady smiled at her.

Gaeul just nodded and smiled at her.

"You are destiny is tied with four." She told her.

"What? Four?" Gaeul asked her.

"Yes four. You are destinied to be with four." The lady told her.

"Yo mean four persons?" Jaekyung asked her.

"That is not a counting of persons, there is only one prince charming is for you, Your life would be like a fairytale but you have to work hard to be with him, he his hiding his own self like the frog prince and you have to bring him out from the mask he wears." She told her.

" When will I met him?" Gaeul asked her.

"Soon. Very soon." She told her.

"And how could I knew it was him?" Gaeul asked her.

"I wont tell you that." she told her.

"Please ajumma please.." Gaeul pleaded her.

"No, I cant." She told her.

"GAeul she is making you fool by telling the stories of frog prince. Lets getout of here." JAekyung told her.

"It's true, everything I said and love is coming to you too." The lady told her.

"and now I finally come to conclusion that all your words are just nonsense. Do you think, is anyone would love a girl like me. I didn't even get one appreciation from guys till now, the guys always like the girls who are beautiful, graceful and kind and these things are not my cup of tea, so Ajumma, there is no guy born who will like a girl like me." Jaekyung defended. And she took Gaeul's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"He born already and you already met him. You both would be like a Tom and Jerry couple with lot of pushing and pulling but you guys both will end up to your soulmates. But I clearly knew you will not believe my words but its alredy destined you cant change anything." the lady smiled after the two girls left the booth.(Don't you guys guessed it already that the guy who is going to love is non other than our F4's Prince Song.)

At the outside of the booth, Jaekyung seemed tensed and restless.

"Jaekyung I'm sorry are you Okey?" GAeul asked her.

"Its just that she just remind me the past which I wanted to forget." Jaekyung told her.(May be a past scar.)

"I'm sorry Jae. If I didn't brought you there then you wont …." GAeul apologized, but cut off by Jaekyung as she just hit her head.

"Yah Gaeul, it's not your fault, I'm ok now I was just …. I alredy over come that pain but you know it still hurts a little bit but I'm ok. I'm Ha Jaekyung you know." Jaekyung assured her as she saw some moisture in Gaeul's eyes. And started to run suddenly leaving Gaeul there.

"Jae where are you going?" Gaeul asked Jae as she followed her.

"I want ice cream." And with that she rushed to the nearest restaurant to buy ice cream. Gaeul just followed her. She clearly knew Jae kyung's attitude. She just wanted to change the memory and their talks, so she diverted them to ice cream.

"Yah wait for me." Gaeul followed her. (I just wish I could cure the scar. What if the lady's words are true. If it was true then she will also got her happiness. Gaeul mused herself as she tastes her ice cream.)

At F4 Mansion.

Bona just came to the dining room. Everyone gathered at the dining table for dinner except Yijung. She checked the time and its already 8:30 pm, she dialed Yijung's number.

"Hello noona. Is everything ok. Did you need anything" he asked her.

"I want my brother at the dining table for dinner. Did you know what time is now." She asked him.

He just checked his watch and cursed him.

"Sorry noona. I'm really sorry. The works were piled up because of my trip and I have to complete these things. I think it would take two more hours. Why don't you eat without me, this time please." He told her.

"Junga. Don't make excuses, you promised me this morning to join at dinner." She asked him.

"I know. I promised. But I have to complete this work, its very important. Please spare me this time. I sure I will join you at breakfast. Promise." He told her.

"but what about your dinner." She asked him.

"I will order something." He told her.

"Don't skip the meal. Do you have any idea of coming home today or are you going to stay over at the office." She asked him.

"Don't worry noona. I'll come to home as soon as I finished the works. Take care and good night." He told her.

"Mmm." With that she cut the call.

And went to the others and gave them a sad smile.

"He wont be at dinner. Lets start." She told everyone.

Min ha put his hand upon her hand and told her that everything will be ok.

"Mmmm. If that is the case it's his lose. He is going to lose the tasty food I'll eat his share too." Minha cheered.

Everyone laughed at him.

"So guys care to share something about your trip. Did you enjoyed the trip or not." Minha asked them.

"It was a beautiful trip Hyung. We experienced many new things. Did you know Jihoo bought us ice cream by singing at the street. The girls didn't took their eyes from him." Woobin told him.

"No noona they are looking at me." Junpyo interrupted him.

"No noona he is lying." Woobin told her.

"Noona I'm not lying even a girl left her boyfriend and run to me and hugged me." Junpyo blurted out.

"What? a girl hugged you." Jandi asked him as she eying the knife.

"Jandi, its not what you are thinking. She is my fan, you know…." He shuttered.

"I will spare you just once if I hear you hugging random girls again you clearly know what will happen to you? Right?" She warned him.

Junpyo gulped hard and nodded at her.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Yah didn't you promise me that you wont say anything about the girl." Junpyo yelled at Woobin.

"I didn't say anything. Jandi did I say anything about Junpyo hugging a girl or something. You are the one who blurted out the truth." he smiled at Junpyo.

Junpyo just cursed Woobin in mind to making him say the truth infront of everyone. Just then something came to Junpyo's mind.

"Noona did you know what is the most interesting part about our trip." Junpyo asked her.

"No. What is it?" she asked him.

A naughty smile dangled on Junpyo's face as he smirked at Woobin.

(What is he upto – Woobin eyed him.)

"Noona did you believe in destiny and fortune telling or prophecy" Junpyo asked her.

Suddenly Woobin's face turned pale as he sensed what is Junpyo upto.

"Junpyo no.." he intrupted him.

"Why? You revealed Jihoo and my experience. Its your turn." Junpyo told him.

"No. you cant. Junpyo. No…" Woobin told him.

"Yah Song Woobin stop it.(She usually calls their full name when ever they make her pissed her off.) Junpyo just tell me what is it?" she asked him.

"I never imagine that I could saw the great Song Woobin believes in such things like that." Junpyo told her.

"Come to the matter." Bona told him.

"During the trip Woobin brought us to fortune teller." Junpyo smiled at Woobin who has been hiding his face.

"Could we stop with that information." Woobin pleaded his sister-in-law.

She just gave a warning look at him Woobin just gulped hard.

"He just dragged us to a fortune teller's booth. He is very curious to know about his future." Junpyo told her.

"Yah I already told you that the reason of going there was because we could find nice girls." Woobin yelled at him.

"Woobin." Minha warned him.

"So what did the fortune teller told? Did his foretelling is true?" Bona asked him.

"Some people said that his words are very accurate." Junpyo told her.

"Accurated my foot. Her words are really nonsense. Didn't you get a clue already what she told for me?" Woobin defended him.

"What did she told?" Bona asked Junpyo not caring about Woobin's words.

"She said that our prince will get his princess soon. Do you know how she put that in words. that DonJuan of korea is going to become a Romeo soon. She even knew his nick name." Junpyo told her.

"She is a Korean so she probably knew about F4." Woobin told him.

"Just came out from your dismay that every korean knew about you. did you forget the morning incident?" Jandi asked him.

"Aishh" Woobin cursed under his breath, just then something struck into his mind he gave a witty smirk to him.

"Noona, do you want to hear about what she said about Junpyo." He asked her.

Junpyo's face paled at Woobin's words. Junpyo shook his head in denial, not tell anything.

"Its not only for Junpyo and it also connected to to you Jandi." Woobin told her.

"What is it Sunbae?" Jandi asked him as she stuffed an egg roll in her mouth.

"That we could expect a or soon. And our home soon will be filled with the noises of children cries and laughs. So what do you say Jandi." Woobin winked at Jandi who just chocked at his words and hid her face in her hands, Junpyo whose face turned red as he blushed.

"I think, her words are accurate. What do you say Jandi?" Bona asked her.

"Noona.." Jandi blushed more.

"Noona jokes apart. I think I want to share something. Its about Yijung." Jihoo told her as he remembered something.

"What is it?" Bona asked him.

"That lady told us that autumn will bring back clay and happiness into his life. She told that he has to go through some hardship but at the end he will get his happy ending. But we didn't figure it out what she means but there is one thing is sure that he is going to get his happiness." Jihoo told her.

The place become quite.

"Did she really told that." Bona asked him.

"Yes Noona." Jihoo answered her.

She just went to jihoo and hugged him.

"Did he say anything to you." she asked him.

"He just said that her words are rubbish, but his heart said something else, but I'm sure her words affected him very much." Jihoo told her.

"thank you, thank you. thank you very much. Jihoo." She went to him and hugged him.

"Noona what happened?" Jihoo asked her.

"Its that you just gave me slightest hope. I just wish that her words are true." She told them with a smile.

 **Thanks for reading, So what do guys think about this chapter.**

 **Gaeul destined to be with Four because his name Yijung means four and Yijung destined with autumn as her name Gaeul means autumn.**

 **Sorry that there is no soulmate scenes but its really important to give a outline base for their life which will eventually make sense for their actions.**

 **I will meet you guys with the next chapter I'm sure next chapter would be 'soulmates special.**

 **Share your thoughts as reviews till then have a great life by soulmate lover CLAY AND AUTUMN.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys.**

 **First I would like to thank the reviewer for sharing their thoughts and the followers who are supporting me, thank you everyone for your support.**

 **And here is the next chapter I think it's a long one hope you would like it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Chapter 8**

Yijung send to home at 9 O'clock and he also refused to order his dinner. He just took a long breath as he finished his work he rubbed his eyes and checked the watch and its says 11 O' clock and he have to go home. Because his heart said that his sister would be waiting for his arrival. If not though she would be pissed of when she knew about not him returning home. He took a long breath and went to home.

After thirty minutes Yijung arrived at his home. Without making any sound Yijung entered into the house as soon as he stepped into the house his stomach growled indicating his empty stomach as he skipped his dinner. He didn't want to wakeup anyone at that time. Without putting on the lights he went to kitchen to get something for him.

He opened the fridge and it was filled with juices and fruits. He didn't like juices at night.

"I think an apple would be enough for me." He murmured.

"I think an apple wouldn't enough for a grownup man." following the voice the kitchen lights went on.

And he turned to the voice and only finds his brother in law's smirking face.

"Hyung. You startled me." He asked him.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Aren't you sleep yet." He asked him as he went to dinning table and starts to cut his apple.

"How could I sleep when someone is worrying about some idiot." He told him.

"Noona didn't sleep?" he asked him.

"She has been awake until 11 just went to sleep. I heard your car sound and came down because I clearly knew that you had skipped your dinner. So my intuition is right?" Lee Minha asked him. As he have been doing something in the kitchen.

"I… I have been busy and it didn't came to my mind that I skipped my dinner until I entered the house. I'm sorry." He told him.

"If you are sorry about your doing just make sure of not repeating this. Now give the apple and eat this." He told him as he placed his dinner infront of him and took his opposite seat.

"Dinner.?" He asked him.

"Yah don't be surprised as its your first time getting dinner at this time. When ever you skipped your dinner usually it would be me or your sister who gives the dinner." He told him.

"How did you guys findout that I wouldn't took my dinner and you guys would be knew when ever I came to house." He asked him.

"Its our inner feeling may be you can call intuition, when ever you came I clearly knew about that" Bona entered into the scene and took a seat.

"And as a better half of her I clearly knew about that too." He smiled at her.

"Noona. Didn't you sleep?" Yijung asked her.

"Yah didn't I tell you I will takecare of him?" Minha asked her.

"I'm just curious about that you would reheat the food correctly or not" Bona just stick out her tongue at her husband.

And their little banter starts and Yijung just smiled at them.

"Yah don't stare at us just eat the food. You have to finish the whole food." Bona told him.

"Yes mam." He told her.

After finishing the dinner they said goodnight to him and went towards their room.

"They never failed to care about me. I promise I would do everything just to make sure that both of you and our family would be happy and safe." He told himself as he went to sleep.

Shower of the maple leaves covers a face of a four years old little guy, as he was laying in the bench of his favorite place in his garden. As he was sleeping a gentle hand stokes his hair. A smile spread across his face, at the touch he just knew it is his mothers touch.

"Yi Jungahh," a voice asked him.

"mmmm" he only mumbles.

"You know, I know that you are not sleeping." She whispered in his ear.

He just closed his eyes tightly.

"And now get up, my little boy, if not I will tickle you." his father starts to tickle him.

"Omma, appa…", with struggling and laughing, he just wakes up and ran away from his parents, to escape from his father's tickling.

"Jungahh" his mother called him.

Without turning back he just ran away, then he stops with a heavy breathing, and turn around and tries to find them.

"Omma, appa, omma," he is scared.

He searched through the garden but couldn't find them, he was at the verge of tears. Then a gentle hand touched his head and he knows it's his Omma.

"Jungahh, I caught you." His appa told him as he sat infront of him.

"Omma, appa. don't scare me like that. And please don't leave me. Never." He asked them as they hugged him back and tears rolled down from his eyes.

"Yah, Yi Jungahh, you are a boy, boys won't cry." His father told him and his mother wiped his tears.

"Ok, but first you have to promise me, you won't leave me ever." He asked them again.

"We promise. We wont leave you ever. We'll always be with you." She assured him.

A smile spread across his face.

And soon he couldn't see anything as the sun races blinded his eyesight.

"Omma… appa…" he cried and felt someone is shaking him and calling his name.

With heavy breathing Yijung opens his eyes and only found his sister's concerning face.

"Junga …. she asked him.

He hugged her.

"They broke their promise. They promised me they wont leave me ever but they left me here." he told her with shuttering.

"What are you talking about. Are you ok?" she asked him. Then he came to sense that he was dreaming.

"Nothing. Nothing noona. Just a bad dream. What are you doing here?" He told her.

"I'm here to wake you up. Its already 7:30." She informed him.

"Oh no. I slept long." He cursed himself and went to get ready.

After having the breakfast everyone starts their routine as Junpyo went to his shoot and Minha and Jandi went to hospital and then Yijung informed Woobin that he would join him at the meeting- Bona's new bodyguard's interview. And Yijung insists his sister that he would accompany her and Jihoo took a pause in his work so he decides to tag along Bona.

He stopped his car at the entrance of the museum.

"Bye Noona, take care. Jihoo just watch over her." He told Jihoo.

"Yes boss." He saluted him.

"Don't you come in?" she asked him.

"You already knew the answer. Bye takecare." he told them. Yijung didn't step a foot in the museum since his parents death, he thought that the museum is one of the causes of his parents death. He drove off to his office that is the next building.

Both Jihoo and Biona entered into the museum and just then his phone rang and it was his beloved Ohhani and he excused himself and went to attend the call just then some one caught Bona's eyes and she watched that person's every move.

Gaeul took a long breath and looked at the building infront of her, it was her destination 'Woo sung Museum.' She just looked at the building and it was real, she is standing infront of the museum which she has been longing to see. Its more beautiful than in the pictures which she saw in internet and books.

Slowly she entered into the museum as she studied the every details of the museum. It was more beautiful than she imagined. It was like a dream come true moment for her as a simple middle class pottery teacher whose little wish is to visit this most legendry museum.

Then her attention turned towards the pottery pieces which have been displayed into the glass cages. She already read about this museum and she already knew about every the piece in that museum (as a pottery teacher she read a lot about the pottery pieces.). just then a piece caught her attention. She went to that piece and looked into the details.

"Do you like this piece?" A beautiful lady asked her.

"Who would not? Everyone in the pottery world knew about this piece. It was the piece which won the UNESCO title and brought fame to the potter as the 'Young ceramist of the century'. Though his identity was hidden his works speaks a lot. And his another piece 'Soulmates' that was the one and only piece from a Korean which has been showcased at the Paris Museum. It was his last piece; after he got the title there is no news about him or his works, though his contribution to the pottery is limited his perfection and his achievement is very big and he become one of the prominent figure in the modern pottery history of Korea. Though we didn't hear or see him as a person his pieces tell many stories to us. I think there is only fifteen pieces of him were in the world and ten pieces were in this museum and one is at Paris and another one is at Japan and one is at China and I could not found out the last one. Though it was once in an auction. His every piece was unique." Gaeul just told her everything in her heart.

"You knew a lot about the Pottery and especially this potter." She asked her.

"Not a lot. I just know a little bit because I'm a pottery teacher." Gaeul told her giving her a shy smile.

"So, which is your favorite art piece here." she asked her.

"This one 'Autumn' by YJ. Just look at the details. the one side of the pieces it was filled with the scenery of the season the title says as it has falling maple leaves and where a little boy enjoys his surroundings, another side we could find a little boy sat at a bench who just looking at the tree which has green leaves. Some people may just misjudge that it depicts the happiness and calmness of a child, but I think that's not true." She told her.

"How could you come to that conclusion." She asked her.

"Because, if it signifies the happiness and calmness of the child then it won't named as 'Autumn'." Gaeul told her.

"Then what did the potter tries to convey through this piece." She asked her.

"If I'm right, that the potter tries to convey his own happiness and his own experience. If you look in detail then you could find that the two little boys in this piece are identical so it represents one person and the first one is enjoying the season and the falling leaves it shows that his favorite season is Autumn, and the second boy is just looking at the trees, I think that little guy is just waiting for the leaves to weathered and fell. And he is waiting for the arrival of his favorite season. And May be there is another notion that the season may represent his beloved and he his just like a child waiting for his beloved's arrival." Gaeul finished.(Like me- waiting for my soulmate. Gaeul mused herself.)

"You would be the third person to find out the true notion behind this piece. May I know your name please." That lady asked her.

"Oh. My name is Gaeul, Chu Gaeul same as the pottery piece bears it in English." Gaeul held her hands giving a smile to her.

That lady was surprised at her name. and she shakes her hand and introduced herself.

"….ah..Nice name. So are you a tourist?" Bona asked her.

"No, I'm here for my internship. My sister send my piece to the competition and surprisingly I won an internship in the museum's class. And you are?" Gaeul asked her.

"Oh me. I'm Bona - your mentor for another six months." She told her giving her a smile.

Gaeul was shocked.

"You are Bona as Leebona. The CEO of this Museum. I'm sorry madam." She asked her.

"Yes I'm. did you have any problem." Bona asked her.

"No, I just surprised to seeing you as a person. I'm sorry madam, I didn't recognize you before." Gaeul told her.

"Its ok." Bona told her.

Then they heard someone's calling.

"Noona…I'm here." Jihoo told her as he went to Bona.

"Ahh. Jihoo, it's Chu Gaeul my new student and Miss. Chu its Yoon Jihoo one of my brothers." She introduced them.

"One of the F4?" she asked them.

Both of them smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes I'm. Don't tell me you are also one of our fangirls." Jihoo told her.

"I'm not actually I didn't knew about the F4 thing until yesterday." She told them.

"Aren't you live in seoul?" Jihoo asked him.

"No I'm living in countryside." She smiled at him.

"That is the thing because everyone in this city knew about the F4." Bona told her.

Gaeul gave a smile to her.

"So, shall we move to the class." Bona asked her.

"Yes Madam." Gaeul told her.

Bona lead her to her class room. The class room was set at the another end of the Museum. And Bona opened the door and it was a very simple room and it has been divided into two parts, one side it was looks like a office room with lot of paper works files, and the another side was exactly the opposite to the first one it has all the necessity things and equipments for pottery. Some pottery pieces were displayed in the selves.

"So do you like my class room. Its very simple as my taste." Bona told her

"Its very nice, really for my taste." Gaeul smiled at her.

Then someone entered the room.

"Unnie there is only one candidate came, here, she is Park Minjae and I don't know about the other one's arrival." A lady in her business attire told Bona.

"She came already, Chu Gaeul, Gaeul its my secretary and the assistant manager of this Museum ." she introduced her.

They exchanged the greetings.

Park Minjae – belonged to an elite family and have a crush in pottery having modern thoughts and amicable.

"So, today is our first day class. First I want to know about your thoughts about pottery. Miss. Park what is pottery for you?" Bona asked her.

"Pottery an art. A process in which we could create great things with the clay. I liked pottery because its gives me pleasure as I could make pretty things out of the clay." MinJae replied.

"Ok, now Miss. Chu What do you think about pottery." she asked her.

"As Minjaeshi said Pottery is an art in which we could make precious things out of the clay. But for me its like a … how to describe it, its my soul and comfort, the only hope and work which is with me all the time. Its my comforter, just the coolness of the clay makes me forget all my worries and saddness. For me every potter makes their pieces not just to show the world the richness, they just use their pieces as a gateway to express their feelings, emotions and their passion." Gaeul told her.

Minjae and Jihoo were shocked at her answer while Bona just gave a bright smile at Gaeul as she already knew about her deep knowledge about pottery because of their earlier encounter.

"Nice, now shall we start our class." Bona asked them.

"Yes mam." Both Gaeul and Minjae told her.

"Before that you have to know about the basic rules." Bona told them.

"Rules?" both asked her.

"Yes, if you want to continue your internship here with me you have to follow some rules." She explined.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"First, don't call me Madam, I didn't like these kind of words, it would make me feel aged, just call me sunbae or Unni. No, no. only Unni. Two- I'm not a lord governer so feel free and treat your self as my friend. Is it okey with you guys?" She asked them.

Gaeul and Minjae looked at eachother and gave a knowing smile and nodded their heads.

"Noona can I also join your class." Jihoo asked her.

"But what about my fee" she asked him.

"How about an autograph of the famous musician Yoon Jihoo." He declared.

"You spoiled brat." She started to hit him.

"I'm just curious after hearing 's explanation and I want to experience is it true. And I'm also bored here so I want to join." He told her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okey" she smiled at him.

"So you guys already knew about the basic steps of pottery. Clay is the most important thing to get a fine piece of pottery piece, we have to very careful while choosing the clay and you have to well aware of the thickness and softness of clay. I already put the necessary things like soil and water for you guys to make fine clay if you finished the step one of making the caly then you can shift your clay to the wooden floor then the next step you have to step on to the clay to make it fine for your pot." She explained them.

Giving sweet smile both girls went to their spot and started their work, as a clueless child Jihoo didn't know what to do, he just stared at the girls as both of them started to mixing the soil and water, he just gave a disgusted look at them as their hands are filled with mud. He just want to backout from his earlier request and started to sneak out from there but before he could do Bona stepped infront of him.

"Jihoo where are you going don't you want to try?" she smirked at him and dragged him towards his place and taught him the procedure.

Jihoo has been hesitating to try because we all know that he is a clean freak and white prince and didn't want his dress and hands spoil because of the clay but Bona didn't left him.

While learning he made many mistakes and Bona slowly taught him but he couldn't control himself from dirting himself and finally he finished the first step and showed Bona how did.

"Noona see I mixed it well." He asked her.

Bona just burst into laughter as she saw his look the white prince has become the clay prince(Just for fun our real clay prince is ofcourse our SoYijung.)

"Noona what happen? why are you laughing?" he asked her.

"You are looking dashing with the clay." She told him as she touched his cheek and showed him the clay.

"Yah stop it." He warned everyone.

"Why? What you do if we are not?" Bona asked him.

"Oh, then what about this?" he took some clay and threw it at Bona but she moved and the clay hit her secretary. Bona looked at her and laughed at Jihoo as how pale his face went when he saw Bona's secretary.

"Noona, I'm sorry, I threw at Bona Noona. She …." He told her.

"So it happen by mistake right?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then how about I threw the clay at you by mistake?" she asked him as she took some clay and threw at him.

But he moved and it hit Minjae and so the clay war started at the class room as everyone threw clay at eachother. Everyone was busy in clay war.

Gaeul has been running away from Minjae as she tries to threw the clay at her but she slips away everytime just then with the bang someone entered into the room in swift Gaeul and the person hit eachother and at the next moment both of them on the floor. Gaeul on the top of the person. She already closed her eyes and didn't saw the person she just heard the fast heart beat of that person.

Slowly she opened her eyes and only found a stunned face of a person whose cheeks has been marked with clay as her hand make the mark on his face.(Just to make sure that autumn bring back clay into someone's life.)

"Jungga?" Bona asked surprised?

"Gaeul" cried Jaekyung.

Suddenly she stands up.

 **So how is it? Please share your thoughts.**

 **I know there is no soulmate moments, its just their first encounter they have a very long journey ahead of them so you will get more soulmate moments in the upcoming chapters, just give your support guys bye. Take care.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Long time no see.**

 **First I would like to apologise for my late update i have been very busy for last couple of month.**

 **and now i'm back with the new chapter. hope you guys wil enjoy it.**

 **and thanks for the reviews guys. please share your views. criticism also welcomed.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Gaeul has been running away from Minjae as she tries to threw the clay at her but she slips away everytime just then with the bang someone entered into the room in swift Gaeul and the person hit eachother and at the next moment both of them on the floor. Gaeul on the top of the person. She already closed her eyes and didn't saw the person she just heard the fast heart beat of that person.

Slowly she opened her eyes and only found a stunned face of a person whose cheeks has been marked with clay as her hand make the mark on his face.(Just to make sure that autumn bring back clay into someone's life.)

"Jungga?" Bona asked surprised?

"Gaeul" cried Jaekyung.

Suddenly she stands up.

 **An hour before,**

 **In Yijung's perspective (how he ended up at the class.)**

Yijung dropped Bona and Jihoo at the entrance of the Museum.

He stopped his car at the entrance of the museum.

"Bye Noona, take care. Jihoo just watch over her." He told Jihoo.

"Yes boss." He saluted him.

"Don't you come in?" she asked him.

"You already knew the answer. Bye takecare." he told them.

"Museum and pottery were my air back then. But a single incident changed my entire life path, I threw away my passion, It always reminds me of my parents. I didn't step a foot in the museum since my parents death, and I'm sure I wont step my foot at the museum ever. The museum is one of the causes of my parents death, now I hate pottery and Museum both, I just only run the museum just because Noona, she want our families heritage have to shine. The slightest sight of this museum kindle my scar. I wont step my foot in the museum.

Yijung parked his car at their security office. The F4 company has 4 divisions as four of their father's interests and it was followed even today just with a few changes. Junpyo's father was the founder of the F4 company- he was the one who brought out the idea of new business collaboration with his friends. As he wanted that the citizens of the country shouldn't focus on onething they have to focus on all things, actually he wants his people and country have to perform well in all fields, thus thought made the idea of creating a new company and he became the CEO of the company, and who once had some mafia background left mafia and become the incharge of the construction and security as his men become bodyguards. And has been a great musician and he managed entertainment industry. And as we knew managed to give the taste of the countries heritage to all so he focused on Pottery no not only pottery but also all the art forms like paintings handcrafts like that.

And now Woobin is learning to took over his father's position and Jihoo and Junpyo didn't have any interest in business as both of them busy with their carrier as musician and actor and thus left our Yijung to become the CEO of the company to hold most of the burdens on his shoulder.

Yijung entered Woobin's office.

"Aniyong, Yijung." Lee Min ha greeted him.

"Hyung?" Yijung asked him shocked as he finds his brother in law at Woobin's office.

"he just came to examine the interview. He didn't believe me. And he want to make sure I select the right person for unnie or not." Woobin told Yijung as he mocked his brother.

"we just drop to check on him," Minha added.

"We?" Yijung asked him.

"Me and Jandi, she just went out to fetch coffee for us." Minha told him.

And the brothers banter starts.

"Yah can you guys have this little banter of yours' later. I have no time for this." He told them.

The two of them nodded their head and sat at their seats. And , woobin's secretary entered the room. He bowed and greeted them.

"Miss. Ha has been waiting for you?" he said.

"let her in." Minha told him.

Meanwhile three of them studying her resume.

"Wow. She won many championships. And her fighting skills are excellent and she is also one of the best students of the great Master Tae jun. impressive profile." Woobin exclaimed.

And the other two agreed, and he had a big smile on his face as he is going to meet that person, but his smile faded as he saw the person, there stands Jaekyung in her official bodyguard style. Both of them shocked at eachother and yelled "You."

"Yah, What are you doing here?" Jaekyung asked him.

"I'm the manager of the security and construction of F4" Woobin told her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her curiously.

She smacked her head in her mind. She composed herself and gave a slight bow.

"I'm Ha Jaekyung, I'm here for bodyguard job interview, My master send me here." She told them. She already made her mind as she couldn't get the job as she recalls their last encounter, she was sure about it.(otthukke-why?)

Yijung and Minha were confused at their behavior.

"Do you know eachother?" Yijung asked Woobin.

"No" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Okey." Minha told them though he was suspicious.

"Now tell me why did you choose this field or this job – bodyguard." Minha asked her.

"I didn't choose this field or the job sir, eventually this field choose me." She told him.

"what?" Minha asked her.

"Yes sir I was very protective person since my childhood, I always protected the things and persons who belongs to me. And one day Master find me beating some guys at road because they are bothering my sister and he was impressed with my punches and he approached my parents and convinced them to send me to his school, that's how this field choose me." She explained. Minha smiled at her answer, Yijung passively observed her and answers.

"why would we appoint you?" Woobin asked her.(He didn't want her to work here as he remembered her yesterday's kick.)

"Because you can't do that job." She answered him gritting her teeth.

"What? How could you say that?" he asked her.

"that's why you are arranged this interview right, if I'm not mistake who requested our master to send me here." She stated.

"I don't think she is fit for the job" Woobin told his brother.

"But why? you said she has a great profile." Minha asked him.

"Yes I said that but she has a sharp tongue, no manners, no experience." He said. Jaekyung send daggers through her eyes.

When his brother is going to say something Jandi entered the cabin holding coffee for them.

"Minha oppa here is your cof….. " her sentence was stopped as she saw Jaekyung.

"Jaekyung unnie … what are you doing here." Jandi asked her surprised.

"Hi Jandi, I am coming to an interview." She told her.

"Jandi do you know her?" Minha asked her.

Woobin was shaking his head to tell her not to open her mouth.

"Yes. I know her, Oppa did you forget I told you yesterday about Bongju uncle's neice at porridge shop." Jandi told her.

Minha remembered their conversation.

"So she is the girl who gave high kick to my brother." He turned to Woobin who was cursing in silent.

" Hyung? What are you guys talking about?" Yijung asked them.

"Yesterday he went to porridge shop to drag Jandi for Junpyo and misunderstood the situation and gave him a high kick as she considered him as a kidnapper or pervert." Minha explained him.

Woobin cursed him under his breath, Yijung just stared at him with shock.

"You are appointed. Chukkaye, ." Minha congratulated her.

"But bro. we didn't know about strength or fighting or protecting skills." Woobin butted.

"Didn't her kick show her skill." He turned to Yijung "She very protective, she just kicked this idiot for Jandi though they are not well acquiented well, as they met that day only. Now think if she can do such thing just for a girl whom she met few hours, what will she do to protect our Bona as its her duty. What do you say Yijung." He asked Yijung.

Yijung though over sometime.

"You are right Hyung. Miss. Ha congratulation. You are appointed." Yijung told her.

Meanwhile Woobin just stared at Yijung and then at his brother in disbelief.

"Kamsamida sir." Bona thanked them.

Over exited Jandi went to Jaekyung and hugged and congratulated her, just then a message came to her mobile.

"Opps, oppa we have to go, there is an emergency." Jandi informed Minha.

"Ok guys bye, see you then." Minha told them.

"Ok, bye Yijung sunbae, bye Woobin oppa." With that both of them left.

"So… what I'm going to now?" Jaekyung asked them.

"Well," woobin started but Yijung interrupted him.

"you are going to look after my sister." He looked at his watch he is late for his meeting. "you have to follow her every where and you have to make sure about her safety." He told her as he stood from the chair.

"I will do my best sir." Jaekyung told him.

"Follow me, I'll introduce her to you." Yijung told her. "then Woobin bye." He just said that and left the room with out glancing Woobin who just stared at both of them and after few moments he just shrugged of his thoughts and starts his routine work.

"You have to report Woobin about every day scheduled of Noona and don't make your past encounter with Woobin will affect your duty, just be dutiful and I want your professionalism. If you have doubts just ask Woobin or me. And collect some documents from Woobin regarding your job this evening. And now I just tell you this, Noona lost her leg and now she was walking with the help of the artificial leg so don't allow her to walk long, and she didn't like the people who pitied her, so don't mention about her leg or act you are pitying her. She is kind hearted person so don't be rough on her. And Noona is our precious person and you have to note that. We arranged for your accommodation and you have to move today, Woobin's men will get your things just tell them your address and start your duty from today." Yijung instructed her everything as he walks towards his car and started his car.

"Yes sir." Jaekyung assured him. "But…."she started.

"What? do you have any problem?" Yijung asked her

"Sir I want a favor." Jaekyung asked him.

"What?" he asked her.

"can I share the accommodation with my sister, she is on her internship and I make sure that we don't create any problem. As we are going to stay at one of a flat or home." She told him and watched at him. He was in deep thoughts.

"You can check her background also. And you already knew about our uncle Bongju." She told him.

"Okey. You can have her. But you are not going to stay at any flat, you are staying at our house with us." Yijung infromed her. Jaekyung's jaw just dropped and she composed herself after few moments.

"Kamsamida…"she thanked him and was surprised as the car stopped at the enterence of the Woo sung Museum.

"Sir why are we here?" she asked him.

"You are going to work here. Don't you know you are going to be the bodyguard of the CEO of the museum Lee Bona." He told her, and called Bona's number and she didn't pick her phone. and he redialed few times but there is no answer from him

"why don't she attend my calls." He asked himself.

"Sir cant we go in and meet her?" she asked him.

"I can't go." he told her. Then he called her secretary but no answer. And he called Jihoo's number and he got no answer from him. He was panicked.

"What if something happened to her?" he asked and run towards the museum, he just stop just a moment at the doorway and gave a deep sigh he have to enter this museum to know what happen to her. And he entered the museum and run towards his sister's room as he read the sighn of his sister's name and the workers at the museum just stared at him and Jaekyung followed him. He just burst in to the room and bumped into some one. And he falldown and he closed his eyes when he hit the ground his heart beat increased, its like something soft laid at his chest. And he felt some chilness at his cheek and his eyes met someone's eyes he just stared at the eyes something happen to his heart as he saw her eyes and his eyes widened when he heard his sister's voice. And both of the disangled themselves.

"Junga?" Bona asked him.

"Noona. Are you okey?" He asked her concerned as he hugged her.

"I'm fine. What happen to you?" she asked him with concern.

"You didn't attend my call and and Jihoo also. And I was panicked that something happened to you and I rushed over here. Are you sure you are ok." He asked her.

"Yeh. I'm sure. Sorry I'didn't pick your call, we have been preoccupied with our clay fight." Just then Yijung noticed the messiness of the room.

"Oh." Yijung said. He looked at Gaeul.

"Unni. What are you doing here?" Gaeul whispered at her.

Jaekyung smiled at her.

" Junga who is she?" bona asked him.

"Oh. I forget to introduce you two, noona this is your new bodyguard. And Miss. Ha this is my sister Bona." He introduced them. Both of exchanged their greetings.

"Unni you are going to work here?" Gaeul asked her.

"Yes." Jaekyung answered her.

"Do you know eachother?" Bona asked them.

"Unni She is my cousin." Gaeul answered her.

 _What happen to my heart it beats like a crazy, I think I have to meet a doctor._ Yijung thought to himself. "ok now may I leave I already late for the meeting." Yijung told his sister, and took few steps towards the doorway. He don't know he just felt that something is wrong and he want to get out of the museum as soon as possible. _May be my past hunts me_ he thought to himself.

"Junga are you sure you are going to meeting like this?" Bona asked him.

"Yes." He answered her.

Bona laughed at him.

"Yah what is with you." He asked her.

She just turned him and showed him the mirror. He was shocked his cheeks were stained with clay and his shirt not in a good condition.

Everyone except Gaeul burst into laughter at his shocking expression.

"I'm really sorry sir. I didn't do that intentionally. It was just an accident." She apologized him. Gaeul went to him wiped the clay with her kerchief.

"Its ok." He told her shuttering, and tries to stop her when their hand touched they felt some electricity, And both of their eyes met and both averted their eyes because of some weird feelings they felt at the moment. Yijung finally stopped her and took her kerchief and wiped the clay.

"Ok bye Noona. I'll take a shower at my office. Don't worry with that." He went out.

 _Yah Yijung what happen to your heart. I think I really need a specialist now._ Yijung thought to himself as soon as he reached his office. Just then he noticed the kerchief. It was a soft kerchief and there is a maple leave the symbol of autumn. Some weird feeling arose in him. He just put the kerchief in his draw and went to take his shower. He is really late for meeting.

 **Thank you so much for your time.**

 **So guys what do you think? Did you like it? Please share your thoughts.**

 **Review please. i'll try to update soon.**

 **Ok guys bye. Take care. have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 10

Yeh guys, it been long

And thanks for your supports guys.

Here is the next chapter

I hope you'll like it.

Waiting for your reviews guys. and there is no soeul moments in this chapter, but more of their moments will come in next chapter. hope you will wait for those moments.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Bona watched Yijung who went out the museum and a small smile spread on her face as soon as the tear drops flow from her eyes. Jihoo was panicked as he saw her tears.

"Noona what happened? Did you hurt some where?" he went to her and examined her. She just brushed his hands and only nodded her head.

"Mam did you hurt some where?" as a concerning bodyguard JaeKyung asked her. It her first day of work and the person whom she is protecting for fifteen minutes was crying now.

"Noona please, don't cry. If the other F4 or Hyung would knew about you are crying at my presence then I will be dead meat. Atleast tell me the reason. Did your leg cause any trouble." He asked her and everyone in the room were stared at her.

"Yah Papo, I was not crying." She slapped at his shoulder and everyone in the room just stared at her.

"But the tears." He asked her.

"These are tears of joy. I was overwhelmed." She answered him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Didn't you realize Yijung was here" she told him.

"I couldn't understand" he was confused.

"Yah Yoon Jihoo cant you comprehend Yijung was here. He was here" she showed the room.

"Yes its true. Its been years he stepped foot in this museum." He told her.

("Why are they very happy over his coming into the museum. Maybe some personal issues" Gaeul brushed off her thoughts)

"Yes it is." She told him and tries to dry her cheeks but her hands were messed by the clay.

And she burst into another round of laughter.

"Thank you girls your entry to my life is really give new spirits and hope. I think it's a good sign that my wishes are going to answered soon. Thanks for coming into my life" she told the three girls.

The trio just smiled at her kind jesture.

"Noona it is pulled my skin and its irritates me." Jihoo complained at her.

"Ok I think we should clean ourselves." She told them.

After fifteen minutes everyone gathered into the class room.

"I really want to thank you girls, its been years since I have a nice day. thank you so much for you girls." She thanked her.

"Its just an accident we cant take the credit and it was actually Jihoo sunbae who started this clay fight so all the credits goes to Jihoo sunbae." Gaeul told her.

"Yes all the credits comes to me." Jihoo proudly declared.

"You spoiled brat." She slapped his shoulder.

And he just smiled at her.

"So, that's all for today. I think we could concentrate on pottery tomorrow onwards though we could have these kind of clay fight some times." She told them and smiled at them.

"Ok bye unni." Minjae and Gaeul told her.

"Gaeul you go to the shop and pack everything, we are going to move this evening." Jaekyung told her.

"Ok. I'll. Bye." Gaeul told her and left the place.

Bona has some paper work regarding museum and after finishing the work Jihoo, Bona and Jaekyung hopped on the car.

"So tell me about yourself." Bona asked curiously.

"My name is Ha Jae kyung mam." She started.

" can you cut out the mam. Just call me unni."

"I'm Ha Jaekyung. I'm excelled in teakwando and kungfoo. And won many champhionshios in martial arts. My parents won bakery at the country side and you know my sister Gaeul and my uncle Bongju the porridge shop wonner." She told her. Just then something came to her mind.

"If I'm not sure. are you the one who gave a high kick to woobin?" Bona asked her.

Jihoo also turned his attention to her and remembered the words of Woobin.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know that he was Jsndi'd oppa. And at the time he really looks like a kidnapper and I just tried to save her." Jaekyung explained with the fear of getting scold but to her surprise both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh goodness it's a small world we are all wanted to see you since Jandi told about you but see how destiny played the game and now we met and going to live under one roof. I'm very excited for the upcoming events." Boona told her excided.

As they speaking they reached F4 mansion.

Gaeul's POV

I reached the porridge shop and packed everything.

"I think I have to call Jaekyung."I thought to myself.

"Gaeul…comeout." My uncle called me.

I went out and there stands two well build bodyguards standing behind my uncle.

"Uncle." I called him.

"Gaeul, you are here; they want to meet you?" he told me.

I just stared at them. I had no idea who they are?

"Hello Miss. Gaeul, I'm Chief. Lee from Song construction, and send me to collect your and 's things and take you to F4 mansion." He told me.

"F4 Mansion?" Me and my uncle asked at the same time.

"Yes both of you are going to stay at F4 mansion." He told me.

I just nodded my head.

"Where are the things?" He asked me.

"they are at the back" I showed the room. And he looked at the man who stands behind him and he nodded his head and went to the door before I could resist the man returned with the things.

"I think I could manage" I went to help the man.

"Miss. He could handle it." told me.

And he turned to my uncle.

"Its pleasure to meet you again. And where is the porridges. wants it. And everyone in the family love your porridge." He told him.

And my uncle handed his order to him.

"You are going to live in F4 mansion. You have to be more cautious about that don't bother them. Please handle Jaekyung for me." He advised me

"don't worry as long as they provoke Jae, she will spare them." I winked at him.

He was shocked at my answer.

"I'm just kidding." I assured him.

"don't forget this uncle, come sometime," he told me and hugged me.

"Sure, we will visit you atleast for abusing your porridge." I smirked at him.

After bidding farewell to my uncle we hopped on the car.

And it took nearly fifteen minutes I just watched the men who sat infront seat of the car, they seems they are very strict, I want to continue my conversation, I'm not the type who shuts their mouth for too long. But I'm not easily mingle with the new people. And I doubted if I started any conversation will they join me. And then I just let it past and looks at the window to admire the city, and after fifteen minutes of drive the car entered into a gate and I could see a heavy security and I felt that I just entered into a jail. But soon my worries fly as I was mesmerized by the beautiful garden with beautiful flowers plants which include some beautiful small ponds. When I cameout from the car I was just speechless. I just saw a enormous building and the enterance of the building will say that it doesnot look less good inside.

"Miss. This way." Chief lee instructed me.

"My things"I asked him.

"It will be send to your room. Don't worry about that." he told me.

And I followed him. And I was true the inside the house no it is not house it just looks like a fancy hotels which are shows in the movie.

And I just admired at the enormous beauty and I didn't saw that someone is coming. And I just bummed to that person. And I stumbled at my foot and findout that flower petals were falling on me and then I heard clapping sounds and follows a laughter.(actually I bumped into one of the maid and she was caring flower petals to somewhere and it accidentally fall on me.)

"We didn't plan on welcoming you, so you plan on your own welcome." Bona asked me and came to me and smiled at me.

"No, its not like that."I started.

"I'm just kidding, even I just like your entry into our home." She smiled at me.

I think my life would be eventful here after…

…..

Thanks for your time guys

Please review guys. bye see you soon with more soul moments as both of them going to live under one roof and other F4's life will also be captured soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Hi guys,

here it is the next chapter,

and the following chapters contains some souel and Jaebin moments.

Chapter 11

"You girls, both of you looked tired; come on I will show your room." Bona told me.

" thanks noona." I smiled at her.

We went followed her and she showed a room in the first floor.

"Gaeul you will take this room, and Jaekyung your room will be the opposite side of this room." she told me.

"Its ok Noona we will share this room." Jaekyung told her.

"no need to worry there is plenty of room empty. Feel free." She told us.

"Sorry Unni, but we prefer to share a room and the room itself is spacious enough for both of us." I told her.

"Your wish, and go get freshenup your self and come to dinner." Bona told us and left us alone in the room.

The room was really big for two of us, our whole house can fit into this room.

"It's a hectic day" Jae kyung exclaimed and fell on to the bed.

"Yah! getup already. We have to unpack our things. Don't you want to freshen up." Itold her.

"Let me laydown little more; this mattress is so soft and couldn't want to wakeup." She told me and turned her face.

"Yah, get up don't be lazy if your boss findout you will be kicked out from your job." I told her as I started to unpack my things.

At that she snapped up.

"Don't bring my boss into our conversation. Even his thoughts make me smack his head." She told me.

"What are you blabbering, I'm talking about Bona Unni." I told her.

"My boss is not Unni, but that kidnapping idiot from yesterday." She told me.

"What?" I exclaimed. If anyone came into her balck list then it would be impossible for the person to bear her wrath, she couldn't control her emotion or anger. I thought to myself.

"Yes you hear me right, my real boss is that idiotic Song Woobin. I have to report him daily. I don't think how long I could control myself from knocking him out." Jaekyung told me.

"Just do your best. Fighting." I cheered her.

"Yeh fighting." With that she took a towel and went towards the bathroom.

"Yah first unpack your things before you take your bath." I yelled at her.

"that can be wait." With that she closed the door.

I just shook my head. She always like this she didn't even care about the room and cleaning. Its always me who have to do that thing for her. And I did all the works after Jaekyung, I went to take my turn. And we both dressed in simple jean and T- Shirt. And a maid informed me to come down. We both went down.

And when we entered the living room, we find there is a lot of people were sitting there.

"Oh both of you came. Come sit down." Bona told us both of us smiled at her and obeyed.

"Come here sit here" Jandi told us.

"So, now its time for introduction. Guys meet my new two friends This is Chu Gaeul – she is one of my internship person. And this is Ha Jaekyung, my bodyguard. And girls this is Minha my husband(she showed a middle aged man) and that is Gu Junpyo, Jandi's husband (she indicated a curly person), and you girls already know the others." I smiled at everyone. And everyone smiled at me but I could see someone's face was pissed at Jaekyung's name, not only me but Jihoo also noticed this.

"Wow I'm very happy to have both of you girls in this house. And we already heard a lot about Jaekyungshi from Jandi and Woobin." Minha told us.

"What? Jandi why didn't you tell me about her?" a curly asked his wife.

"Yah did you forget, Jaekyung, yesterday, the spin kick, Woobin" Jandi remainded him.

"Oh.. its nice meeting you two." He smiled to us.

"Oh then what about killing the person who kick Woobin .." Bona said.

"Noona, I was just joking, Just look at these girls they are so cute how could I hurt them. Actually Jaekyungshi it's my fault, I was the one who told him to bring my wife. So sorry." He said once Jandi threatened him with her stare.

And everyone burst into laughter at the couple.

And our introduction session went well as we knew few things about the F4 family and the famous F4. and during the time we have fun. And Woobin and Jaekyung were always pass mocking commends to one another and making the group burst into laughter. And it was a new feeling, I didn't easily comfortable with the strangers but I just meet them but it felt like I know them from long time. And they didn't act like a rich snob. Actually they are cute and lovable though Woobinshi try to portrait himself as a rough man to Jaekyung but I could say he is also easy going person. And Junpyo though he is a big actor but he acts like a child in the presence of his Wife and left everything to his wife's wishes. And Jihoo what do I say a white prince. Bona and her Husband, they looks really beautiful together what I could say made for eachother and I could say soulmates as I saw the love in their eyes.

"Come on Girls I will take a tour to the house, to make sure you didn't miss the route like me." Jandi told me and pulled us to show the house.

"So Jandi tell me how many rooms in this house." Jaekyung asked her.

"There are ten master bedrooms and two guest rooms, one kitchen, one living room, one store room, and a F4 lounge. And there is also a guest house behind the house that is for the maids." She told us.

"Wow" both of us exclaimed.

And she showed us everyone's room and finally she took us a place it is like under ground room and we followed her.

"It is F4's secret hangout place." She exclaimed.

The room is spacious and there is a lot of indoor sports items like TV, video games cards billiards, chess board, keramboard, drats and music instruments. And oneside of the wall was filled with the photos of four guys its looks like it was taken from their childhood and till now and I recognized the three of them from the conversation back at the living room. But the fourth one was the very person whom I met in the afternoon at the class. I was curious.

"Jandi who is he? And we couldn't find Minhashi's photo here? didn't he a member of F4." I asked her.

"No he is not the member of the crazy F4, actually he is Hyung to the F4. and the fourth member of the F4 is So Yinjung. Didn't you met already?" she asked Jaekyung.

"Yeh. I met him, but he is a strange man and acts like weird. But I think he is a self centered person." She told me.

"No that is not true. He may project like that but he is really a lovable person." Jandi told us.

"But. He did he lives here? is he?" Jaekyung asked her.

"Barely, he is a workaholic and most of the time he spends in office and he comes only When Unni persists him to come home or when she fell ill. And I'm warning you not to bother him, but he wont be bothered until anyone disturbs his works. So don't disturb him when he was doing his file works." Jandi told us.

"from your words he is a moody type typical business man." Jaekyung asked her.

" You have to know him fully before you came to conclusion." Jandi told her. And I couldn't divert my eyes from the picture, I stare at his face. and his eyes smiled at me.

"Gaeul, I know my Oppas are beautiful, why are you staring at the picture when you have the original." Jandi teased me.

"No, its not like that. I was wondering how could they would have been when they are kids. They would be very handful to take care off right, because I already have the experience and the children at my class make me crazy." I told her.

Both of them laughed at me.

"Yeh, I agree, they were very handful. But not only in childhood even at schools, they were very playfull, all of them but…" she trailed of.

"but?" Jaekyung pressed.

"but they changed, a little after … after graduating from school." She told us. but I could say she is not saying the full truth. But I don't want to push further because that is non of my business and it would be awkward to ask questions about their personal life as we just met.

"Jandi dinner is ready, bring Gaeul and Jaekyung to dinner." Jandi read her message.

"Shall we move." JAndi told us and took us to dinner.

"Wow finally they are here. come take your seat." Bona told us. and we took our seat and we found the new person in the dinner table.

"Gaeul and Jae you didn't meet him right, he is So Yijung my brother. Yi jung this is… " she started but he cut her off.

"I know, Ha Jaekyung, and Chu Gaeul I already knew. Nice to meet you both." He told us and gave a small smile. I clearly knew that it is not a genuine one. This smile didn't match the smile with the little guy in that picture.

Jaekyung gave a smile to him and I just nodded my head.

"If you have any problem don't hesitate to tell me." he told us.

"there wont be any problem except me. am I right?" Woobin asked Jae.

"That would be true but I can tackle the problem and I know how to stop the problem and I even know few moves" she smiled at Woobin.

"Wow… didn't you hear me at morning, you both have to left the grudges aside and work together." Yijung told them with warning in his voice.

"But Yijung she started this" Woobin started.

"No he started this." Jae told him.

"Stop this your childishness. And don't make me repeat my words and I wont be pleased if you both failed your job by your stupidness." Minha threatened them before YIjung opened his mouth.

"I wont Oppa." Jae told him

"I wont either Hyung." Woobin told him.

"the atmosphere grew little tensed, now lets start our dinner. Enjoy your meals." Bona cheered.

We enjoyed our dinner with little chat and the table was filled with banter and fun. And I just found someone was out of this little world. There is something is wrong. Why is he like this? Why didn't he join the group.

After the dinner Jae went to report the day to Woobin and I went to my room and lay on the bed. Its just a eventful day, I didn't expect that my life would change like this.

So what do you guys think about this chapter please let me know how you thought about the story.

More soeul and Jaebin moments will come eventually.

hope you guys like it.


	13. Chapter 12

hi guys,

thank you so much for the reviews guys,

and here is the next chapter- i think most of you would like it, because this chapter has solely on the couple's moments, Soeul and Jaebin,

hope you will like it. please share your views.

Chapter 12

Jaekyung's POV

I was verymuch pissed off by this guy Woobin but I have to do my duty and I went to his office room and he sat there with glass and looking into some files.

"Mmm. May I come in Sir." I asked. He looked from his papers and smirked at me.

"Yes." he told me.

"I'm here to report my day." I told him as I went into fully official mode.

"Go on." He told me.

"Unni took classes for her interns and played clay and signed few contract papers. That is for today." I informed him.

"What Play with clay, that thing is called pottery." he mocked me.

"I know what is Pottery and they didn't actually do pottery but participated into clay fight with her interns, staffs and brothers. Can you get the point Boss." I smirked at him.

"So what about her tomorrow's schedule ?" he asked me.

I placed a file on his table.

"Its her schedule for tomorrow, she is going to take lessons at the class and she have few meeting with the few foreign visitors. That's it sir." I informed him.

"Not bad, you are doing your job good." He told me.

"thank you sir may I take my leave?" I asked him.

"You may." He told me.

I just took the opportunity as soon as possible I didn't want to see his face often.

I went to my room and find Gaeul was already laying on the mattress.

"Yah wake up. You didn't tell me your day." I pulled her from the bed.

"Yah you already know." She told me.

"So what do you think about this?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Tell me how do you feel about the people and our life in this house." I asked her.

"Mmm. I think they are lovable, strange and weird." She told me.

"thank God. I just thought that I would be the only one who thinks about. But I feel excited though." I told her.

Just then Gaeul's Phone rang and she smiled at the phone and answered the call and slowly went towards Balcony. I know who would be that.

she pressed the answer botten and put on the phone on speaker.

"Omma, appa how are you?" we both yelled.

"We are fine. How are you? why didn't you call us?" they asked us.

"Sorry omma we were busy with our jobs, internships and moving and settling down." Gaeul answered them.

"So everything is right there?" appa asked us.

"Don't worry Appa. We both are fine. And what about you?" I asked him.

"Just missing you both." He told us.

"We also miss you" we chorused.

"Omma don't forget to watering my plants." Gaeul told her.

"I wont. Did you eat?" She asked us.

"Yes omma we are full." I told her.

"Ok girls Good night, you have to woke up early for your jobs. Bye take care." omma told us.

"Bye omma." We both told her and cut the call.

I could saw tears are filling in Gaeul's eyes.

"Yah Gaeul don't cry" I hugged her.

"It's the first time in eight years I was separated from them." She sobbed. I stroked her back.

"Its ok, only sixth month then we will go to them. Its your dream working in Woo song museum right. So be strong and I here with you and actually I'll be always beside you." I told her. Though she looks matured there is a little scared child in her and when it comes out she always acts likes this broken.

"Shhh. I'm here." I consoled her. And soon her cries subsided and soon I could here her steady breath and I checked her side and found that she is already sleep.

And I turned to myside and putoff the lights as I also entered into the dream world.

Gaeul's POV

It was dark and I heard sounds its like thunder but its not the real thunder and I came out and everything was vivid and with the sudden shock I woke up and clutched my maple ceramic pendant and I slowly focused on my breathing and the surrounding. The same nightmare which is haunting me since last eight years.

And I felt thirsty and checked my room and there is no water in my room and I think I have to go to kitchen for water.

I stepped out of my room and crossed the steps and I was surprised that the lights of the living room is still on and there is a laptop on the table and few files were around that and when I reach the kitchen someone was already there. That person was making something, I went to him and placed my hands on his shoulder. And soon I was pined to the fridge door. I was shocked. And when I was about to shout, he closed my mouth with his hands.

"aaa" I was cut off.

"You? don't shout, you will woke up everyone." Yijung told me and released me.

I just nodded my head and I tried to relax myself.

"what are you doing here? at this hour?" he asked me as he checked the time.

"I'm thirsty, there is no water in my room, so I came here." I answered him.

he handed me water. And just then the thing which was on the stove was spilling over the wassle. He ran to shut it but the hot boiling liquid spilled on his hands, and that is really hot and went to him and off the stove and tried to treat him. but he was pissed off.

"Ohhh… issshhh" he tried to control his pain.

I put some ice cube and tied it with a cloth and dragged him to the living room.

"Yah why are you dragging me?" he asked me in irritated tone.

"Don't you want to treated your wounds?" I asked him.

"Its ok its not a big deal" He told me. but I could see he was really in pain, and couldn't resist his pain.

"If you don't want me to wokeup the whole house shouting about your condition, then shut your mouth." I always used these kind of things, my teaching career and being with children make me smart.

He suddenly shuts his mouth.

"Where is the firstaid kit?" I asked him.

He just showed a table and I found the kit there.

I took off the ice cube and opened it and it was really bad.

"I think we should show this to a doctor." I told him.

"I already told you. that its not a big deal, and I also have a lot of work to do." He told me as he showed his laptop and files.

"if you couldn't treat this it will be septic and cause major problems." I told him.

"don't worry, If I applied anti septic cream, that would be enough." He told me a he checked the cream but I took the cream and read it and the cream's date already expired. And I just showed him.

"Its ok it just expired two weeks before, nothing will happen give me that" he asked me.

"It will make it worse." I warned him.

"then what do you want me to do, to go to hospital for this burning and humiliate myself." He asked me.

"what is there to be humiliated?" I asked him.

"If the media would findout about me burning my hand during making coffee, it will spoil my reputation." He mumbled but I clearly heard and smiled to myself. Just then an idea came and I went to kitchen and found a knife and went to the living room.

And I cut a aloe leaf and came to the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as soon as I took the jel from the leaf.

"It's a home remedy and it will be helpful and it is best, my mom applied me when I burnt my hand during cooking and it is really effective." I told him

I applied the jel to his hand and he really makes some funny faces to substain the pain and it really looks cute.

"So what are you really making at the kitchen at the late night." I asked him to divert his attention.

"I was making coffee" he answered.

"Why didn't you use coffee maker?" I asked him.

"I didn't like the taste." He answered me.

"See. You are treated. And if you wokeup at the morning there wont be a sign of the wound." I told him.

And when I stand up he took one file from the table and started his work.

"Are not you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"No, I have a meeting tomorrow and I have to prepare a ppt for the presentation." He told me and yarned. He looks really sleepy.

I went to kitchen and clean the mess and return the living room with a cup of coffee and I found he was really working and it is very difficult for him to work in left hand only and I handed him the coffee.

"Here." I handed him the coffee.

He took the cup from me. and helped himself.

"I think you have to take rest." I told him.

"But i…" he started.

"I know but cant you just accept that everything not happens always in your way." I told him.

"If you didn't enter the kitchen then I wont be in this mess." He told me.

"Yah now its my fault. It is your fault you are the one who didn't know how to use coffee maker." I mocked him.

"I know how to use it and I didn't really like the taste of the coffee. If you didn't popout from nowhere then it wont happen." he told me.

"Here I'm treating your burning wounds and making your coffee, but you didn't even say single thank you but you accusing me." I asked him. he really pissed me off.

"I don't have enough time for petty things I have a lot of work to do." He told and started to work but soon winsed for pain as he accidentally used his right hand.

I just thought to leave him in pain but I took the file and laptop from him and sat beside him.

"Yah.. what are you doing?" he asked me as he tries to took the file from me.

"You told me that it was my fault, so just let me do correct my fault." I told him. he stared at me. (why didn't she leave me alone, I scolded her though I completely know that it's not her fault.)

"Don't worry I'm good at these kind of ppts" I told him as I looked at the file and it clearly showed what I have to do.

"That's ok, I'll manage." He told me.

"I wont leave grudges in peoples heart, so let me clean my action." I told him.

And soon he didn't bother me and he slowly continues his coffee. And with in fifteen minutes I finished my work and he always looked at the laptop screen that I'm right.

"Mmm. Here is your presentation. " I told him and handed him the pendrive.

He took it from me and pocked it.

"you forget something?" I asked him.

He checked all files.

"No, I didn't" he answered me.

"I'm not speaking about the files, but something else." I aksed him.

"Something else?" he asked me.

"Don't you atleast say a small THANKS to me." I asked him.

"But why?" he asked me.

"I treated your burning hand, made a coffee for you and helped you with ppt." I told him.

"don't you say that you did that to clean your action (fault)" he asked me and I nodded my head. "so we are even now, so I don't need to say thankyou." He told me as he smirked to himself and left me behind he just collecting his things with his left hand and walked towards the stairs leaving me behind.

"Gaeul why did you help him? he is really a jerk, an arrogant jerk, is he really Bona unni's sibling, you arrogant jerk." I cursed him and went towards my room. And as I cross Yijung's room he slightly opened the door and mumbled "thank you" and shuts his door. I was confused. Who is he? What type of guy he is? Is he really an arrogant or jerk or stupid.

And that jerk clearly confused me and i really don't know what type of character he is? Ahhh.. God why I'm thinking about the jerk...

So do you like Soeul moments,

and alot of their sweet and bitter moments are coming.

and i have started on a new story "Selfish giant," please checkout the story.

review please.

bye guys.


	14. Chapter 13

Happy new year to everyone.

First I wish you all a very prosperous new year.

And also sorry for my late update.

I've been stuck with my institutional works and cant do my updates. And im sure I'll post the next chapter soon.

Please give your thoughts as reviews.

 **Chapter 13**

. "You are putting too much pressure on your wrist" the voice told her. I have turned off the wheel and looked up to find the voice but only found a masculine shadow which has been the result of the sun races. And I try to see the person by adjusting my vision but soon I heard alarm sound and with confusion I try to focus on my surrounding and soon find the rich interior instead of the blue sky.

"Ahh? So it is another dream." I told myself and smiled at my sweet dreams.

And I just turned around and off the alarm. It says 5 am. It's the time for Jaekyung to go to her practice or training or workout whatever it is I didn't know how to call it because I didn't aware of her job. Ever since she started her work as a bodyguard one month before her life runs according to the clock. She has her workout or training along with other bodyguards of the F4 and their family. Though she enjoys her work, sometimes she felt exhausted. She has to report herself to her boss every morning at 5. 30 am and her training last long for an hour. And I turned to my left and found Jaekyung who is fast asleep. It is my routine also to wake her up even the alarm rings it didn't disturbs her sleep, she was a strong sleeper and it was even harder to wake her up.

"Yah, Jae wake up." I shaked her shoulder. She didn't distrurbed a bit.

"Yah, Jaekyung wake up. Its 5 O'clock and you have your training" I shaked her harder.

"Ahh. Few more minutes Gaeul." She mumbled.

"Yah. Woke up. " I shaked her harder and pulls her and makes her in a sitting position.

"Mmmmmm" she just mumbled something.

"Are you going to wake up or not. Do you want Woobin oppa to wake you up?" I asked her.

"No, don't call that idiot. I'm up. I'm up." she told me as soon as she heard Woobins name.

I just smiled at myself at my wicked move. And do you guys really want to know why Jaekyung woke up at the mention of Woobin Oppa's name, actually it was really a rare and amusing event.

 **Flashback**

It was our second day at F4 mansion and the alarm struck at 5 O clock and I tried to wake her up but didn't. so I just went back to my slumber. And soon I heard a knock at my door and it was 5: 40, who could that be? I wondered and went to open the door. And I went to the door.

"Who is this?" I asked as I went to the door.

"Gaeul, its me Woobin. I was looking for Jaekyung." he told me.

I opened the door.

"Anneyong Gaeul." He greeted me with his smile.

"Anneyong Woobinshi…" I greeted him.

"Gaeul did you forget about our deal?" he asked me.

"What deal…. Ah sorry. Oooppa. Im really not used to use this kind of endearment since I didn't have any oppa." I apologized to him.

"Its ok. Get used to it." He told me as he ruffled at my head.

I just smiled at him.

"So where is Jaekyung? " he asked me.

"Still sleeping, I tried to wake her up but she didn't." I told him.

He went to her side and shaked her a bit.

She just mumbled something in her sleepytone.

"It is really impossible to wake Jaekyung." I told him.

"Nothing is impossible for this Prince song." He smiled at me and put his and in his jacket, it looks really scaring actually his dark smirk. I felt he is going to take gun to scare Jaekyung. I want to stop him.

"Are you really going to scare her with gun." I asked him.

He just laughed at my expression.

"Do you really think I would just use my gun for this petty things. But don't worry I have another powerful weapon for these kind of situation." He told me.

"Powerful than gun?" I asked him shocked.

He smiled at me.

"mmm." With nodding for my question and stared at him.

"tata." Then he just took something from his jacket and showed me something.

"A feather." I asked him.

"don't you know this is more powerful weapon when it comes to the matter of waking someone up?" he asked him.

I just shaked my head.

"Then I will show you how it works" he told me and went to Jaekyung foot side and he just removed some of the seats to find her foot.

"Jaekyung wake up." with a evil smirk, I started to tickle her feet.

As soon as Jaekyung felt the tickling sensation she woke up and sat at the bed with heavy breathing.

"Stop it." She said in between her breathing. And when she composed herself and looked for the culprit and Woobin stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Its, 5: 45. I told you to report for the workout at 5:30 am. I'm letting you go for today as it was your first time. If don't repeat this. If you do I wont just stop my tickling for let just say for ten minutes. Just ten minutes you have to be at jim." He told her.

"Bye Gaeul." With that he left the room.

By cursing Woobin Jaekyung gets ready for the training.

 **Now**

That is why she just scared of just mentioning his name. I just smiled at the event. Soon Jaekyung comes out from the bathroom.

"Ok, Gaeul bye." She told me and went fro her training **.**

It been hectic for her sometimes but Unni took care of her sometime. she didn't treat us not as a bodyguard or intern. She treat us as sisters. And now I could say I have four oppas – Junpyo, Jihoo, Woobin and Minha, they have literally told me that they always wanted a little sister like her and told me that they are now my oppas and would be responsible for my happiness. At first their treatment felt awkward though but soon I felt their true concern.

Each and every person in family treated us as a family member. Especially Jandi she is really a sweetheart maybe because she was also a commoner. She is my bestfriend now. And Junpyo oppa is really a kind person and didnt act as popular person though he was a actor. He didn't care about his celebrity status, will do anything for Jandi and for him Jandi is his heaven. Because of me becoming me as a bestfriend of Jandi. Now he also cares for me. and Jihoo, he is the most jovial person in the family he really know how to act at the moment or how to tackle the situation. He is a good judger of the character. And Minha Oppa, he is really a gentleman who would do anything for his wife and his family. He loves his wife actually they are soulmates and he is the caretaker of the whole family. He is the one who controls the situation when it goes beyond.

Though everyone in the family is really kind and loving persons, there is someone who is really a mystery. Yes I'm talking about So Yijung. He didnt really express his feeling. He rarely opens his mouth. Though he loves his family. There is really something haunting him. I didn't even find him smile genuinely for once. The whole family though shows they are very happy but there is something deep scare. I could say that everyone is trying their best to bring out something for So yijung but I'm not sure what it is? would I ask unni about this matter no it would be stepping into their family matters.

But something is strange, when ever I was near him I felt uncomfortable my whole body shivers and my heart beats fast. I didn't experience it before. But I didn't felt it for a week. He went to abroad for business. And I'm just happy because I didn't experience it for a while though something is weird. I just felt that I'm not a whole person, I just separated from my own part. But I don't know why?

"Gaeul? Are you ready?" Jaekyung asked me.

I just looked at the mirror as I'm ready for my work as I have been recollecting my memories at the sametime. And I didn't even aware of when did Jaekyung come.

"mmm." I just nodded.

"Give me ten minutes, I will get ready." she told me.

"ok." I told her.

"Gaeul, Unni wants you to come down. She needs some help. She is in kitchen." She told me.

"I'm going Jaekyung." I told her.

I just closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Anneyong Unni. You called me?" I asked her.

"Oh. Anneyong. Gaeul, you look beautiful. And yes I want your help." She told me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Gaeul, if you not mind could you make the coffee. Everyone loves your coffee and oppa wants a cup of coffee as he was suffering from headache. I want to know what is the secret of your coffee." She asked me.

"Oh, that is nothing Unni. I just didn't use coffee maker. It is not me its your brother inspired me to taste the real coffee." I told her.

"My brother, who? Jihoo" (actually jihoo have been interested in cooking and sometimes makes breakfast for the whole family.) she asked me.

"No, its actually ….mmm, So Yijung." I told her.

"Yijung, really, when?" she asked me curiously.

"Oh, the very first day of ours in this house. that day I went to drink the water at kitchen but Yijungshi was there making himself coffee in stove and he burnt his hand and I treated him and asked him why he is making coffee in stove insteaded of using coffee maker, and told me that he didn't like the taste of coffee of the coffee maker. And I tried that night making coffee in the stove and it is really taste great. Since then I used to make coffee using stove. Yesterday evening also I make coffee using stove. That's why everyone likes it." I answered her.

"Oh, that's why he didn't like the coffee I made for him." she asked.

"Mmm?" I asked her.

"Oh, its nothing." She answered.

"Bona, are you in kitchen." Minha oppa asks as he searched for unni at living room.

"Yes, I'm here." unni replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you are here?" he asked as he entered into the kitchen.

"Oh, Gaeul, you also here. Good morning." He greeted me.

"Oh, Good morning oppa, how is your head ache? Unni told me that you have head ache?" I told him.

"Oh, that I feel better." He told me and went to unni.

"May I help you?" he asked her.

"No, everything is ready. and you just go to the dining. And call the others for breakfast." Unni told him.

Within five minutes the table was ready for the breakfast. And everyone gathered at the table but my opposite seat was empty. That should be because it is actually So Yijung's seat. As I was staring at the chair I felt that again the same fluttering and fast heart beat. Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden? I didn't feel it for almost a week but why it happens again. As I was asking these questions myself soon my eyes widened as I heard Unni utters the name.

"Junga, where are you going? Are not you going to eat breakfast?" Unni asked.

"Noona, I'm already late, I will eat at the office. Bye everyone." He just told her and starts to leave.

"oh, then drop me at museum, give me minute I'll take my bag." She told him and went to get her bag.

"Unni, your breakfast." Yijung asked her.

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of myself. Woobin please drop off Jaekyung and Gaeul. Yijung go get the car for us I'll be back." She told us.

"Ok, Noona. I'll take my breakfast. Are we ok now." He asked her.

"Mmm. Ok. Then sit down. Today I make breakfast." She smiled at him.

And now everyone sit at the table.

"Ok, everyone eatwell." She told everyone. And everyone started to eat.

"Junga eat something." She told Yijung.

"Mmm." He nodded her and took some slice of bread.

"Yah, why are you eating the breakfast." She asked him.

"Noona, I didn't feel like eating real breakfast. I'm already suffering from jetlag. And for your sake I'm eating this bread. Just for you." he reasoned out.

"Mmm. Ok, then why don't you use yourself a cup of coffee." She asked him.

"Bona, what are you talking about, Yijung didn't like coffee." Minha asked her.

"Yes Noon. I didn't like it." He told her.

"Are you sure? You didn't like the coffee or the coffee maker?" she asked him.

He just stared at her.

"Don't be surprised. Gaeul told me about your taste of coffee, and for your kind information, she is the one who made the coffee in stove." she told him.

Suddenly he just looked at me. I apologetically looked at him.

"Yah. Don't stare at her. she didn't do anything wrong. Just drink the coffee while eating the bread, it will be atleast makes it as a full English breakfast." She told him.

As we are finishing our breakfast Jihoo got a message and smiled at his phone.

"Yah, What is it? You are smiling like a fool. I think its from Hani." Woobin asked him.

"Yes, she is coming." He answered.

"When? and for what? are we going to hear wedding bells soon?" he asked him.

"No, she is coming next week to help Noona for the charitable show." He told him.

"ahh, Noona are you ready for the show? " Yijung asked her.

"Oh no, I just forget about the show. Last one month I've been busy with internship program." She answered him.

"then can I postpond the event?" he asked her.

"No, I already finish my half of my work. And I would finished my work in time. So don't postpond the date." She warned him.

And gave him a big smile, everyone smiled at her. and Jaekyung and I didn't know what they are talking about but I thing something will definitely happen at the event.

Thank you so much for reading my story.

So guys what do you think about this chapter?

Do you like it?

What would be the event? And what it will bring for them?

Please share your thoughts.

Once again happy new year to every one.

I'll meet you soon till then bye bye from Clay and autumn.


End file.
